


From every point of view

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Romantic Sherlock, What-If, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'evoluzione del rapporto tra Sherlock e Molly vista attraverso gli occhi degli altri personaggi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mycroft e Anthea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> È da tanto che non pubblico una Sherlolly, ma non perché abbia abbandonato questa ship.  
> È stata un po' colpa della mia ispirazione ballerina, e un po' di altri progetti che hanno occupato il mio tempo.  
> Anyway, eccomi con una Sherlolly, un po' diversa dalle altre. O almeno credo.  
> In questa fic vedremo l'evolversi della relazione tra Sherlock e Molly attraverso gli occhi degli altri personaggi, che cambieranno a ogni capitolo. E poi, come ultimo, avremo il punto di vista dei nostri amatissimi protagonisti.  
> Da questo il titolo della fic.  
> È una cosa che mi ronzava in testa da un po', ma ci ho messo del tempo per raccogliere le idee e buttare giù la storia nero su bianco.  
> Spero che questo “esperimento” vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.

  
**Mycroft e Anthea**  
 

 

“Anthea, puoi venire un attimo, per favore?” chiamò la voce senza inflessione dall'interfono.

“Arrivo, _Sir_.”

Senza indugiare, la donna si alzò e raggiunse l'ufficio del suo capo.

Mycroft Holmes era seduto alla sua scrivania e stava riponendo dei documenti in una cartella.

“Accomodati, mia cara.” la invitò lui con un gesto della mano e un sorriso. “Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore... personale.”

“Certo, _Sir_. Di cosa si tratta?”

“Vorrei che parlassi con la Dottoressa Hooper.”

“In merito a cosa?”

“Mio fratello. Dovresti scoprire perché ha passato le ultime tre notti con lui a Baker Street.”

Anthea spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa e poi scoppiò a ridere, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte del suo capo.

“Scusi, _Sir_ , ma il perché mi sembra abbastanza ovvio.”

“Si tratta di mio fratello, non c'è niente di ovvio.”

“Probabilmente questo è vero, ma a volte la verità è molto semplice, _Sir_.”

“Non sono in vena di filosofeggiare, mia cara. Desidero solo che tu faccia una chiacchierata con la Dottoressa. Qualche confidenza tra donne, non dovrebbe essere un problema per te.”

La donna sospirò e sorrise.

“Non è un problema, ovviamente, _Sir_.” spiegò lei alzando le spalle. “Solo mi chiedo come mai desideri saperlo.”

“Lo sai che mi preoccupo per lui.”

“Preoccuparsi? È questo il termine appropriato in questo caso?” ironizzò lei scuotendo la testa.

“Anthea, cosa vorresti insinuare?”

“Nulla, _Sir_. Nulla. Parlerò con la Dottoressa Hooper.” 

 

Si diresse con passo deciso verso il laboratorio e bussò. Non attese risposta ed entrò.

“Buongiorno, Dottoressa Hooper.”

“Oh. Buongiorno Anthea.” Replicò la patologa con aria sorpresa. “Come mai sei qui? È successo qualcosa?”

“No, _Doc_. Semplicemente sono venuta a offrirti un tea e a fare due chiacchiere fra donne.”

“Oh, d’accordo. Suppongo di potermi prendere una pausa.”

“Bene, prendi la giacca.”

“La giacca?”  
“Certo, non ho intenzione di bere quella brodaglia della caffetteria. Ti porto a prendere un vero tea.” Annunciò la donna con un sorriso mentre usciva dal laboratorio.

La patologa sorrise e annuì, seguendola.

 

Mezzora dopo erano sedute in una deliziosa sala da tea poco distante dal centro. Era evidente che Molly si sentisse a disagio per i suoi abiti da lavoro così dimessi in confronto con l’ambiente circostante, ma era anche entusiasta di essere lì.

“ _Earl Grey_ per me.” Ordinò a un giovane cameriere.

“Per me il solito, Carl.” Disse invece Anthea sorridendo al ragazzo e facendolo arrossire.

“Vieni spesso qui?” chiese la patologa non appena furono nuovamente sole.

“Sì, mi piace ogni tanto stare qui a rilassarmi. Inoltre, fanno degli _scones_ deliziosi.” Confessò con tono cospiratore che fece sorridere la sua compagna. “Allora, _Doc_...”  
“Ti prego, non chiamarmi così. Io sono solo Molly.”

“D’accordo, Molly.” Acconsentì l’altra con complicità. “Cosa sta succedendo tra te e Mr Sherlock Holmes?”

Anthea vide l’altra donna impallidire e poi arrossire violentemente e si compiacque di averla presa alla sprovvista.

“Niente... Davvero, niente. Come... Cosa ti fa pensare che io e... Io e Sherlock...”

“La tua reazione e il tuo balbettare sarebbero già sufficienti, mia cara, ma ho anche delle prove tangibili. Gli informatori di Mr Holmes riferiscono che hai passato le ultime tre notti lì... Quindi, dimmi, cosa c’è fra voi? È solo sesso o qualcosa di più?”

“Noi non... Non abbiamo mai... Non è come può sembrare.”

“E allora di cosa si tratta?”

“Ecco... Sherlock mi ha chiesto se posso fargli compagnia per cena, quando non lavoro. Penso si senta solo da quando John non ha più tanto tempo da dedicargli. Parliamo sino a tardi e allora non vuole che prenda il taxi a quell’ora. Mi ha offerto l’ex camera di John nelle scorse tre notti. L’indomani mattina abbiamo fatto colazione insieme e poi sono andata a casa a cambiarmi prima di venire a lavoro. È tutto.”

“Nient’altro?”

“No, nient’altro.”

“Accidenti, Mycroft aveva ragione...” mormorò Anthea alzando gli occhi al cielo. 

“Non capisco.”

“Mr Holmes mi ha chiesto di parlarti per sapere se ci fosse qualcosa tra te e suo fratello. Dice di essere preoccupato per lui... Io gli ho detto che se voi avevate una relazione non aveva motivo di farlo, ma lui non era convinto di questo e, accidenti a lui, aveva ragione. Mai scommettere contro quell’uomo...”

In quel momento il cameriere le interruppe portando due teiere e il necessario per un _Afternoon Tea_ con i fiocchi. 

“Grazie, Carl.” Lo ringraziò Anthea con un grande sorriso a cui il ragazzo rispose con un breve inchino prima di allontanarsi imbarazzato.

“Dunque, vediamo se ho capito.” Proseguì poi rivolta a Molly mentre si versava una tazza di tea profumato. “Tu ceni con lui, parlate sino a tardi, passi la notte in casa sua e fate colazione insieme... e poi tu te ne vai come se niente fosse?”

“Perché? Cosa dovrei fare?” si sorprese la patologa mentre aggiungeva un po’ di latte al suo tea.

“Molly, quell’uomo ti vuole e tu vai via senza nemmeno fargli capire che ha il tuo permesso di fare la prima mossa?”

“Non... Lui non mi vuole... non così...”  
“Mia cara, se non ti vuole perché ti avrebbe chiesto di andare da lui a cena?” domandò con malizia. “E scommetto che ti lascia parlare e ti ascolta con attenzione.”

“Ecco, sì, ma solo perché parliamo di argomenti scientifici...”  
“E quando mai un uomo, soprattutto uno arrogante e saputello come Sherlock Holmes, rimarrebbe in silenzio ad ascoltare qualcun altro?” fece una pausa a effetto e poi si avvicinò leggermente alla sua compagna. “Te lo dico io. Quando vuole fare sesso.”

Molly sussultò, rischiando di fare cadere l’intero contenuto della sua tazza, e arrossì nuovamente.

“No, no, ti sbagli... Non può essere... Sherlock non è così...” balbettò nervosamente.

“Molly, ascoltami. È un uomo. Certo, un uomo speciale, ma pur sempre un uomo.”

“Lui non è interessato a me... in quel modo. Ne sono certa. Ci conosciamo da tanti anni... Lo saprei.”

“Va bene, cara. Non voglio insistere, ma promettimi che, la prossima volta che andrai a casa sua, farai una cosa per me.”

“Che cosa?”

“Ti ha chiesto di andare anche stasera, vero?” chiese prima Anthea prendendo tempo.

“Ehm, sì. Mi ha scritto prima per averne la conferma, ma solo per sapere se doveva chiedere a Mrs. Hudson di cucinare anche per me...”

“Ottima scusa.” commentò divertita l’altra. “Comunque, stasera, quando sarete soli e durante la cena parlerete di affascinanti argomenti scientifici, voglio che tu sfrutti ogni occasione per toccarlo.”

“ _Toccarlo?”_

“Sì, Molly! Toccarlo! Non dirmi che non lo hai mai fatto...”  
“No, è solo che...”

“Ascolta, non è difficile. Siete a tavola e parlate e tu, con fare casuale, metti la tua mano sulla sua, così.” Illustrò mostrandole come fosse semplice quel gesto. “Oppure, se ti sembra triste, gli metti una mano sulla spalla con fare comprensivo. E, dopo cena, sia che ti inviti a restare, sia che tu torni a casa tua, voglio che gli auguri la buonanotte con un abbraccio e un bacio sulla guancia.”

“Anthea, non credo che lui apprezzerebbe...”

“Non lo sai sinché non provi. E, fidati, gli piacerà. Lo renderà consapevole di quello che si perde e lo spingerà a fare qualcosa al riguardo.”

“Non penso che sarei naturale...”

“Fallo a modo tuo, allora, ma promettimi che ci proverai.”

“Io... D’accordo.”

Anthea la ripagò con un sorriso d’incoraggiamento.

“Tu hai fatto così con Mycroft Holmes?”

La domanda la colse di sorpresa ma si riprese immediatamente.

“Non sono interessata a Mr Holmes in quel modo.”  
“Davvero? Il modo in cui lo guardi mi aveva fatto credere che...”

“È il mio lavoro, Molly. Devo farlo contento, compiacerlo, farlo sentire amato, ma non significa nulla.”

“Non gli sei nemmeno affezionata?”  
“Certo, ormai lavoro con lui da tanti anni, ma non c’è niente di più.”

“Oh, questo è molto triste.”

“Perché?”

“Perché allora significa che Mycroft Holmes è così solo come sembra.”

Anthea si irrigidì leggermente e poi sorrise, cercando di dissimulare le sue emozioni.

“Non preoccuparti, cara. Sa badare a se stesso.” La rassicurò. “Bene, ora dimmi, questi sono o non sono i migliori _scones_ del mondo?” chiese infine cambiando discorso.

 

Mycroft guardò l’orologio e, puntuale come ogni giorno, conservò i documenti a cui stava lavorando, indossò il cappotto e afferrò l’ombrello poco prima di uscire dal suo ufficio.

Anthea era lì ad attenderlo, pronta a seguirlo, e in pochi minuti erano seduti nell’elegante berlina che li avrebbe portati alle loro case.

“Ho parlato con la Dottoressa Hooper.” Esordì la sua assistente personale pur continuando a digitare sul suo blackberry.

“Dunque?”  
“Non c’è nessuno sviluppo sentimentale. _Per ora.”_

“Spiegati meglio.”

“Suo fratello invita regolarmente Molly a cena a casa sua e poi, con la scusa che è troppo tardi per prendere il taxi, la invita a sfruttare l’ex stanza del Dottor Watson.”

“Contorto. Tipico di mio fratello.”

“Comunque, credo che presto qualcosa cambierà.”

“E cosa te lo fa credere?”

“Le ho consigliato di farsi avanti discretamente.”

“Non è quello che ti avevo chiesto di fare.”

La donna alzò il viso e lo guardò negli occhi con sicurezza.

“Lei mi ha chiesto di scambiare delle confidenze con Molly Hooper e di scoprire cosa facesse a casa di suo fratello, ma non ha specificato in cosa dovevano consistere quelle confidenze, quindi ho agito come ho creduto opportuno.”

Incapace di ribattere, Mycroft semplicemente annuì e poi si voltò verso il finestrino.

“Credi che funzionerà?”

“Suo fratello non aspetta altro. Altrimenti perché invitarla a stare da lui così spesso?” Rispose lei con un sorriso malizioso. “È evidente che lui la vuole.”

“Ne sei così sicura?”  
“Certo. So cosa significa non avere il coraggio di farsi avanti con la persona che si ama.”

A quelle parole, Mycroft si voltò a osservare la sua assistente e la vide guardare con tristezza fuori dal finestrino. Sentì una fitta al petto per il desiderio che provava di abbracciarla e fare il necessario per renderla felice.

Fece un sospiro per ritrovare la lucidità e poi abbassò il finestrino che li divideva dall’autista per ordinargli di fare una deviazione a Baker Street.

“Vuole andarci ora, _Sir_?”

“Sì, devo parlare con mio fratello prima che veda nuovamente la Dottoressa Hooper, per il bene di entrambi.”

Lo sguardo di Anthea si fece preoccupato ma non commentò, semplicemente tornò a lavorare sul suo blackberry.

 

Mrs. Hudson gli aveva aperto la porta gentilmente, come sempre, e aveva salito le scale lentamente, con il suono del violino che lo raggiungeva sempre più alto a ogni scalino.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno al mondo, ma invidiava il talento di suo fratello per la musica. In realtà, erano tante le cose che gli invidiava, ma sarebbe morto piuttosto che dargli una simile soddisfazione.

Arrivò al primo piano e rimase sull’uscio a osservarlo. In piedi di fronte alla finestra, con indosso la sua vestaglia preferita, suonava con incredibile passione, annullando tutto ciò che lo circondava. Non era certo la prima volta che lo vedeva, ma era sempre bello ammirarlo in quei momenti. Era come rivedere in lui il bambino testardo che aveva digiunato per tre giorni per convincere i genitori a comprargli un violino. Molto prima che iniziasse a interessarsi ad altri passatempi più pericolosi.

Nel frattempo, la melodia era finita e, subito dopo l’ultima nota, Sherlock rimase immobile sino a che le corde non smisero di vibrare, come se anche lui facesse parte dello strumento.

“A cosa devo il _dispiacere_ , Mycroft?” lo interrogò poco prima di voltarsi e rivolgergli uno dei suoi sguardi impertinenti.

“Buonasera anche a te, fratellino.”

“Non ho intenzione di accettare casi da parte del Governo, quindi puoi anche tornare da dove sei venuto.”

“Non sono qui per questo.” Spiegò il maggiore degli Holmes sedendosi nella poltrona che tutti ormai consideravano _di John_. “Sono qui per un motivo più personale.”

“Non accetterò casi neanche da parte tua.”

“Non si tratta di lavoro.”  
“E allora cosa può spingerti a interrompere i tuoi loschi intrighi per venire qui a parlare con me?”

“ _Molly Hooper.”_

La faccia di Sherlock Holmes impallidì, con un espressione sorpresa e, apparentemente, spaventata. Infine, fece un sorriso infastidito e si sedette di fronte al fratello con sguardo di sfida.

“Lasciala in pace.”

“Non le torcerò un capello, se è questo che ti preoccupa. Sono solo curioso di sapere cosa sta succedendo.”

“Sai, Mycroft, dovresti preoccuparti di avere una vita tua invece di perdere tempo a ficcare il naso nella mia.”

“Mi fraintendi. Non mi importa della tua vita privata. Voglio solo sapere se le tue intenzioni con la Dottoressa Hooper sono sincere o se la stai sottoponendo a qualche crudele esperimento.”

“Hai sempre avuto una pessima opinione di me, fratello.” Commentò il più giovane sbuffando. “Non le farei mai del male.”

“Quindi il tuo interesse nei suoi confronti è del tutto sincero?”

Sherlock strinse le labbra, chiaramente intenzionato a non rispondere a domande così esplicite.

“Come preferisci.” Replicò con un sospiro Mycroft rialzandosi per uscire dall’appartamento.

“Perché ti interessi del mio rapporto con Molly Hooper?”

“Perché tu tieni a lei, fratello. È evidente. Volevo solo assicurarmi che non stessi facendo qualche sciocchezza che ti avrebbe portato a rovinare la vostra relazione. So che ne soffriresti enormemente.”

Ancora silenzio da parte del più giovane.

“Ora è meglio che vada.” Concluse congedandosi, ma prima che potesse fare un passo fu fermato dalla voce di suo fratello.

“Non tenti di convincermi a smettere di vederla?”

“Perché dovrei? Ho la massima stima per la Dottoressa Hooper.”

Così dicendo scese le scale e uscì dal 221b, rientrando in auto. Anthea era lì ad attenderlo con aria ansiosa.

“Come è andata, _Sir_?”

“Come mi aspettavo.”

“Dunque... Suo fratello smetterà di vedere Molly Hooper?”

“Non vedo perché dovrebbe.”  
“Non glielo ha imposto lei?”

“ _Imposto?_ Mio fratello non farebbe mai nulla di imposto da me. Inoltre non vedo perché. Ho molto rispetto per la Dottoressa Hooper. È intelligente e leale. Ed è l’unica che sopporta quello sciocco di mio fratello. Se c’è qualcuno che può migliorare il suo carattere, è proprio lei.”

“Ma io credevo che... Che volesse separarli.”

“Anche tu, come mio fratello, hai una pessima opinione di me, mia cara. Non lo credevo possibile.” Commentò con un moto di delusione. “Non capisco perché pensiate che sarei così crudele.”

“Mi dispiace, _Sir_. Devo aver frainteso.” Si scusò la sua assistente abbassando lo sguardo e nascondendo un sorriso sollevato.

Mycroft non rispose e si voltò verso il finestrino.


	2. John e Mary

**John e Mary**

 

“John, dovresti parlare con Sherlock.” Esordì Mary quella mattina, mentre lui era impegnato a farsi la barba.

Ormai John Watson aveva imparato l’importanza di un condizionale quando era utilizzato da sua moglie. 

_Dovresti significava devi._

“Certo, a che riguardo?”

“Molly.”

Il dottore si accigliò voltandosi a guardarla, confuso.

“Sherlock e Molly si vedono spesso, sai? Quasi tutti i giorni.” Aggiunse lei per spiegare la situazione. “Dovresti parlare con lui e capire cosa sta succedendo.”

“Dubito che stia succedendo qualcosa di qualunque genere. Conosco Sherlock. Si vedranno per lavoro.”

“E il fatto che lei dorma nella tua vecchia stanza come rientra nella tua teoria?”

La mano con il rasoio si fermò a mezz'aria, ma solo per un secondo.

“Se, come credi tu, ci fosse qualcosa di diverso, perché dovrebbero usare due stanze?”

“Forse perché il tuo amico è un uomo contorto e incapace di corteggiare una donna.”

John rimase immobile a fissarla e poi scoppiò a ridere.

“Mary, no, ti sbagli.” Disse scuotendo la testa. “Non è possibile. Sherlock e corteggiare non possono stare nella stessa frase, a meno che non si tratti di una recita per un caso.”

Sua moglie fece spallucce e sorrise, con uno sguardo che sembrava voler dire molto altro.

“Mary, sai forse qualcosa di preciso?”

“No, John... Io non so nulla. Io non conosco Sherlock Holmes come te. E sono amica di Molly da poco tempo. Ma conosco le persone e ti dico che c’è qualcosa sotto.” Spiegò lei con un sorriso furbo. “Libero di non credermi, ma dovresti comunque parlarne con lui.”

John sospirò e terminò di rasarsi. Sapeva bene che sua moglie era molto più intelligente di lui e che era particolarmente brava nell’osservare le persone. Era il vantaggio di essere stata un’agente segreto per tanti anni. 

Tuttavia, conosceva Sherlock, meglio di chiunque altro. Non poteva essere vero. Le donne non erano “la sua area di competenza”, glielo aveva detto appena si erano conosciuti. 

Certo, molte cose erano cambiate da allora. C’era stata Irene Adler, che sembrava aver suscitato in lui un certo interesse, o che almeno lo avesse fatto ricredere in parte sulle sue tendenze misogine. 

Poi c’era stata Janine. Era stata una farsa, ma forse lo stare a stretto contatto con una donna poteva aver influito sulle sue idee in merito?

E non poteva negare che il suo atteggiamento nei confronti di Molly Hooper fosse nettamente migliorato negli anni. Se prima la considerava solo una ragazza sciocca infatuata di lui, con il tempo aveva iniziato a rispettarla e, forse, a volerle bene. Nonostante ciò, l’idea che Sherlock provasse un interesse di tipo sentimentale nei suoi confronti, gli sembrava assurdo. Non perché pensasse che non ne fosse in grado. Da tempo era più che consapevole che Sherlock era più che capace di provare sentimenti anche se cercava a tutti i costi di nasconderlo, ma sapeva quanto fosse orgoglioso e testardo. Non avrebbe mai ammesso di avere una debolezza simile. Con nessuno.

Si sciacquò il viso ancora confuso e prese una decisione. Sarebbe andato immediatamente a Baker Street e gli avrebbe parlato. Avrebbe scoperto cosa stava succedendo.

 

Era entrato nel palazzo usando la sua chiave, sia Sherlock che Mrs. Hudson non avevano voluto che la restituisse, ed era salito al piano di sopra lentamente. Era a metà della rampa di scale quando aveva sentito delle voci. Rimase immobile ad ascoltare e presto si rese conto che erano Sherlock e Molly. Parlavano di sciocchezze. E stavano ridendo. Sembravano felici.

John iniziò a sorridere, incredulo. Questa era una versione di Sherlock totalmente inedita per lui. Imprecò mentalmente. Sua moglie aveva, come sempre, ragione. E lui non conosceva il suo migliore amico come credeva.

Decise di farsi coraggio e riprese a salire le scale e, poco prima di arrivare al piano, sentì Molly congedarsi.

“Devo andare o farò tardi.”

“Stasera tornerai, vero?”

“Sì, se è quello che vuoi.”

“Naturalmente.”

Sentì una pausa e fece ancora due scalini in modo da poter sbirciare quello che stava accadendo, e li vide. Sherlock stava dando un bacio a Molly. Non proprio sulle labbra, era più sull’angolo della bocca. Come se fosse indeciso tra un bacio sulla guancia e un vero e proprio bacio.

“Magari... Potrei portarmi un cambio d’abiti... Cosa ne pensi?” propose lei arrossendo come un peperone.

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea.” Replicò lui passandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

Lei sorrise e poi si tirò sulle punte ricambiando il bacio di poco prima.

John si sentiva decisamente a disagio e, il più silenziosamente possibile, ridiscese i gradini ritornando al piano terra. Era quasi all’ultimo scalino quando aveva sentito i passi di Molly sulle scale. Prontamente si voltò e finse di stare salendo le scale e di essere appena arrivato.

“Oh! Ciao John!” lo salutò l’amica con aria imbarazzata.

“Ciao Molly! Come va?”  
“Bene, bene... Ecco io...”

“Hai visto che splendida giornata oggi?” la interruppe lui prima che si sentisse costretta a inventare una qualche scusa. “Sembra già primavera.”  
“Sì, è vero...”

“Magari una domenica potremmo organizzare un picnic al parco. Mary lo adorerebbe.”

“Sarebbe fantastico. Ecco... Scusa, ma devo andare.”

“Certo, certo. A presto, Molly.”

La patologa ricambiò il saluto con un cenno del capo e scappò via. John, rimasto solo, sospirò e sorrise. Non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi in una situazione simile. Infine si decise e risalì nuovamente le scale.

“Ti sei goduto lo spettacolo, John? Non ti facevo uno con la mania del _voyeurismo_.” Lo accusò il consulente investigativo ancor prima arrivare all’ultimo gradino.

“Ehi! Non ero mica appostato con un binocolo! Vi ho visti per caso...” replicò lui sulla difensiva entrando in salotto.

Sherlock era ancora seduto davanti alla tavola imbandita per la colazione, leggendo un quotidiano.

“Ma sei venuto con l’intento di saperne di più. È stata Mary a mandarti, vero? O magari mio fratello?”  
“Mary sospettava stesse accadendo qualcosa... Le ho detto che non poteva essere, ma aveva ragione lei, a quanto pare.”

“Come sempre, John.”

John rimase immobile per qualche secondo, poi decise di sedersi di fronte a Sherlock e aspettare. Posò i gomiti sul tavolo e attese che il suo migliore amico decidesse di confidarsi. E non aveva intenzione di muoversi da lì sinché non l’avesse fatto, anche se avessero dovuto volerci delle ore.

“John, smettila di pensare così tanto, mi infastidisci.”

“Allora forse potresti raccontarmi quello che è successo.”

“Non vedo perché dovrei.”

“Perché siamo amici. O è cambiato qualcosa al riguardo?”

Finalmente Sherlock abbassò il giornale e lo guardò con espressione divertita.

“No, non è cambiato nulla, Dottor Watson.”

Ripiegò alla perfezione il quotidiano e lo posò accanto a lui. Unì le mani davanti al volto e appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, imitando John. I due uomini si guardarono seriamente negli occhi per qualche secondo, e poi scoppiarono entrambi a ridere.

“Sherlock, ti prego.” Mormorò l’amico. “Dimmi solo che non è uno scherzo. È una cosa seria con Molly?”

“Non amo gli scherzi, John. Dovresti saperlo.”

“Allora, voi due... Davvero...”

“Beh, al momento siamo in fase di... rodaggio... ma, sì, davvero.”

“Come ci siete arrivati? Insomma, da quando lei è passata da essere _Molly-la patologa_ a essere _Molly-la tua ragazza_?”

“Come per tutte le cose belle della mia vita, John, devo ringraziare te.”

“ _Me?”_

“Certamente. Se tu non ti fossi sposato e avessi avuto una figlia, non mi sarei mai reso conto di quanto mi mancasse avere qualcuno accanto. E Molly...” esitò schiarendosi la gola. “Molly è sempre stata importante per me, quindi ho deciso di fare un tentativo. E sta andando molto bene.”

“Quindi, tu... Tu provi dei sentimenti per lei?”

Sherlock lo fissò negli occhi, stringendo le palpebre, e poi sorrise. Bevette un sorso di tea e poi sospirò. Sembrava faticare a dare una risposta.

“Sì.” Disse infine con voce così bassa che John temette di esserselo immaginato.

“Wow...” esclamò il dottore. “Non pensavo che lo avresti mai ammesso.”

“Lo sai, John, non mi piace essere prevedibile.” Commentò Sherlock mentre si alzava e raggiungeva il suo violino.

“E quindi... chi ne è a conoscenza?”

“Ora, tu e Mary. Mycroft e la sua assistente sospettano qualcosa. E Mrs. Hudson non fa che lanciarmi sorrisi e occhiate maliziose ogni volta che le chiedo di preparare la cena e la colazione anche per Molly.”

“Beh, mi sorprenderebbe il contrario.” Ammise John alzandosi in piedi e facendo qualche passo verso l’amico. “Ma tu... Come ti senti?”

“A cosa ti riferisci?”  
“Ti senti a tuo agio con questa situazione? E il fatto che gli altri lo sappiano e commentino, non ti infastidisce?”

“Preferirei che la mia vita privata rimanesse tale, ma a quanto pare pretendo troppo.” Sbuffò il detective con ironia. “Ma mi sento a mio agio con Molly, quanto non avrei mai creduto. E questo vale la seccatura di sopportare tutti voi e le vostre continue domande.”

John sorrise e annuì. Sherlock era molto maturato se ammetteva una cosa del genere. Non era più l’uomo che pensava di proteggersi rimanendo solo e che considerava i sentimenti solo un terribile seccatura.

“Allora sono felice per te, amico.” Commentò prima di andarsene con un cenno di saluto.

 

Mary non aveva perso tempo. Aveva chiamato la baby –sitter ed era uscita di casa. Si era fermata alla caffetteria e aveva comprato delle patatine, dei muffin ai mirtilli e due gigantesche tazze di caffè. E poi, con passo spedito, si era diretta al laboratorio di anatomia patologica del Barts. Aveva bussato leggermente e, senza attendere risposta, era entrata con un sorriso.

“Ciao Molly!”

L’amica aveva sussultato, non aspettandosi una visita.

“Oh, ciao Mary.”

“Tesoro, sei pallida! Hai mangiato? Ti ho portato dei generi di conforto.” Disse posando sul tavolo i suoi acquisti alla caffetteria.

“Ecco, io... Grazie, Mary.” Balbettò lei con aria confusa. “Come mai sei qui?”

“Perché ho parlato con John.” Disse la donna sedendosi accanto alla patologa. “E credo sia arrivato il momento di fare due chiacchiere io e te.”

Molly arrossì. Chiaramente aveva capito a cosa si riferiva Mary.

“Cosa... Cosa ha detto John?”

“Mi ha detto di averti incontrato stamattina da Sherlock... E che tra voi due sta succedendo qualcosa. Sinceramente, lo sospettavo già. Mrs. Hudson mi aveva detto che passi lì le notti da una settimana.”

Molly era scattata in piedi, sorpresa e nervosa.

“Ma...”

“Oh, non preoccuparti, cara. Non ho intenzione di sbandierarlo ai quattro venti, sono qui solo a offrirti la mia amicizia. Confidati con me.”

Molly fece un profondo sospiro e poi si risedette, rassegnata. E poi, inaspettatamente, scoppiò a ridere, prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Mary si accigliò confusa per un attimo, e poi si unì a lei nella risata.

“Oh, Mary... Non hai idea di quanto io sia sollevata. Sono giorni che muoio dalla voglia di raccontare a qualcuno quello che sta succedendo...”

“E io sono qui per questo, mia cara. Racconta.” lo invitò la moglie del dottore con un sorriso incoraggiante.

“Beh, è iniziato tutto con delle cene. E mi invitava a restare per la notte per non dover prendere il taxi a quell'ora tarda. La mattina dopo, prima che me ne andassi, facevamo colazione insieme. È andata avanti così per tre giorni. E poi la quarta sera...” Molly fece una pausa, abbassando lo sguardo. 

“La quarta sera...?” insistette l'amica trattenendo una risatina.

“Qualcuno mi aveva suggerito di creare delle occasioni di... contatto fisico. E così ho fatto. E dopo la cena, quando l'ho salutato prima di andare a dormire, mi sono avvicinata per dargli un bacio sulla guancia... Solo che... Lui si è voltato e l'ho baciato sulle labbra. Beh, non proprio. All'angolo della bocca, come se ci fossimo incontrati a metà strada.”

La patologa si fermò portando la mano alla bocca per trattenere una risata.

“Avevo paura che lui si arrabbiasse... Insomma, non ha mai amato questo genere di cose. E invece ha sorriso. E poi mi ha baciato... per davvero.”

Mary esultò battendo le mani, ma si fermò immediatamente temendo che qualcuno potesse udirla dal corridoio.

“La mattina dopo mi ha chiesto di tornare e io gli ho detto che lo avrei sempre fatto sinché lui lo avesse voluto. E allora mi ha baciato di nuovo. Prima all'angolo della bocca e poi sulle labbra. Come se fosse un nostro gesto speciale. Da allora, lo facciamo sempre.”

“E, dimmi, a letto come va?”

Molly arrossì violentemente.

“Ecco, in realtà, noi non abbiamo mai... Non ancora, per lo meno.” spiegò abbassando la voce. “Anche se da ieri notte dormiamo nello stesso letto. Abbracciati.”

Mary le strinse le mani e le sorrise calorosamente.

“Allora lo hai in pugno, mia cara.”

“Io... Non lo so, non credo. Insomma, penso che tenga a me, ma non so se... Forse non succederà mai nient'altro.”

“Certo che sì!” la contraddisse l'amica. “Quello di cui mi hai parlato è uno Sherlock diverso. Uno Sherlock innamorato.”

“Tu lo credi davvero?”  
“Naturalmente. Forse ha bisogno di più tempo per farsi avanti di un uomo qualsiasi, ma lo farà. Abbi fede.”

Molly sospirò e sorrise. Era evidente in lei la speranza che accadesse al più presto. E Mary era certa che non avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora a lungo.

“Propongo un brindisi.” Disse alzando la sua tazza di caffè. “A te e a Sherlock, che possiate essere sempre uniti, innamorati e felici. E magari anche un po’... istintivi.” Concluse con malizia.

L’amica spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa ma poi annuì, abbassando lo sguardo. Anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, non pensava ad altro.

 

Mary aprì la porta di casa e si tolse la giacca.

“John?” chiamò mentre si dirigeva in salotto.

La visione che le si presentò le allargò il cuore. Suo marito, seduto sul divano, con in braccio la loro bambina e un biberon. C’era qualcosa di più bello al mondo?

“Non riesco a farla mangiare.” Si lamentò subito il dottore. “Non capisco...”

Mary si sedette accanto a lui e prese la bambina in grembo.

“Vediamo... Cosa ti ha fatto questo papà cattivo?”

“Ehi!” si lamentò suo marito accanto. “Non le ho fatto nulla! È solo che chiaramente preferisce te... Io sono solo _quell’altro tizio_.”

“Ma no, caro. È solo pratica.” Lo confortò lei mentre sfiorava la bocca della bambina con il biberon sino a che non iniziò a poppare. “Visto?”  
“Tu la fai facile...”

Mary rise e diede un bacio sulla guancia all’uomo che amava, prima di perdersi completamente negli occhi della loro bimba.

“Quindi, dove sei stata?”

“Da Molly.”  
“Oh... E cosa ti ha detto?”

“Più o meno tutto, ma ho giurato di non rivelare niente a nessuno.”  
“Nemmeno a me?”  
“No, caro.”  
“Ma sono tuo marito!”  
“E lei è mia amica. Se vuoi saperne di più rivolgiti al tuo amico.”

John sbuffò e scosse la testa.

“Penso che Sherlock non mi dirà mai altro. Per lui quello di stamattina è stato un caso eccezionale.”

“Mai dire mai, giusto?” commentò lei divertita. “In fondo si tratta di Sherlock e sino a questa mattina non credevi possibile che potesse avere un interesse sentimentale verso Molly.”

“Non verso Molly. Verso nessuna donna.”

I due scoppiarono a ridere e John circondò la moglie in un abbraccio, con un sorriso felice.

“Comunque, caro, ho un buon presentimento per quei due. Saranno una bella coppia e saranno felici.”

“Quanto noi?”  
“Oh, no. Nessuno è felice quanto noi!” replicò lei con ironia prima di girarsi a baciare suo marito.


	3. Greg e Sally

 

**Greg e Sally**

 

Sally Donovan amava il suo lavoro. 

Amava districarsi in complesse indagini e uscirne vittoriosa.

Amava l’emozione di scoprire di essere un passo avanti a un ladro o a un omicida e riuscire a fermarlo con le proprie forze.

Amava il brivido dell’indagine e la profonda soddisfazione di come un lavoro di squadra potesse portare a fermare un criminale. 

Ed era per questo che odiava Sherlock Holmes. Lui vanificava tutto questo. Si presentava in una scena del crimine, dava un’occhiata in giro, accompagnata da pesanti insulti, e risolveva il caso. Tutto il lavoro di squadra diventava inutile. E il risultato era che tutti, compreso l’Ispettore Lestrade, si rassegnavano a questo fatto, non provando nemmeno più a risolvere un caso senza la sua presenza. Detestava vedere quello sguardo perso nei suoi colleghi quando Holmes non poteva dargli una soluzione con uno sguardo. Non avrebbe mai perdonato quell’uomo arrogante di aver reso tutta Scotland Yard completamente dipendente dalle sue manie.

Anche quel pomeriggio, non era diverso. Erano tutti intorno al cadavere di una famosa attrice teatrale raccogliendo le prove, ma era evidente che facessero il lavoro con ben poco entusiasmo, in attesa che un uomo con un Belstaff apparisse da un momento all’altro e facesse il lavoro al posto loro.

“Non verrà.” Aveva esclamato Lestrade all’improvviso dopo aver letto un messaggio sul telefono. “Non posso crederci... Non verrà!” ripeté irritato e stupito.

“Non è un problema, _Sir_. Possiamo farcela da soli.”

“No, invece. E nel migliore dei casi ci metteremmo settimane, mentre abbiamo decine di altri casi da risolvere! Per non parlare delle pressioni che riceverò dall’alto per questo caso...”

“Beh, è così che funziona, o almeno lo sarebbe senza l’intromissione di Holmes...”

Lestrade le lanciò un’occhiataccia e poi si allontanò borbottando.

 

Greg era davvero furioso. Sherlock lo aveva bidonato dicendo di essere occupato.

_Occupato? OCCUPATO???_

Sapeva per certo che non aveva casi perché aveva parlato con John proprio quel pomeriggio. E con tutti i favori che aveva fatto per Sherlock, il minimo che potesse fare era concedergli dieci minuti del suo tempo!

Non appena ebbe fra le mani dati e foto a sufficienza, prese una macchina e si diresse a Baker Street. Quasi calpestò la povera Mrs. Hudson non ascoltando i suoi “ _Sherlock non vuole essere disturbato oggi_ ”, e salì le scale come una furia, arrivando al primo piano rosso per la foga e per la rabbia. 

E poi impallidì.

Sherlock era nella sua poltrona, con indosso solo i pantaloni del suo pigiama e una vestaglia e, incredibilmente, tra le braccia stringeva Molly, anche lei in vestaglia. Tra loro sembrava esserci una certa intimità e sospettava che la giovane patologa non indossasse nulla sotto.

“Oh, cielo... Scusate, io...” balbettò mentre la rabbia lasciava il posto all’imbarazzo.

Molly scattò in piedi, stringendosi nella vestaglia, e scappò via mormorando un breve “Ciao Greg”.

Sherlock lo aveva raggiunto guardandolo con severità.

“Ti avevo detto di essere occupato.”  
“Sì, ecco... Io non credevo fosse... qualcosa di personale.”

Il consulente sospirò apparentemente infastidito.

“A quanto pare, se non condivido la mia vita privata con tutti, chiunque si sente autorizzato a ficcare il naso. _Patetico_.”

“Io non volevo... Pensavo volessi solo fare il difficile.”

“Si tratta di quel fascicolo che tieni sotto il braccio?” Chiese infine l’altro con rassegnazione.

“Oh, sì.” Replicò l’Ispettore ricordando improvvisamente il perché fosse lì. “Volevo mostrartelo...”

Sherlock lo afferrò e lo sfogliò velocemente.

“Gli darò un’occhiata e domattina avrai mie notizie. Per il futuro, sappi che non sarò più disponibile qualunque giorno e a qualunque ora. Capiterà che dirò di no.”

“D’accordo, lo capisco. Quando si è in due si devono fare dei compromessi...”

“Io non faccio compromessi. Si tratta di una mia scelta ben ponderata.”

“D’accordo.” Annuì il poliziotto ancora confuso.

“Avevi bisogno di altro, Gavin? Perché io avrei da fare...”

“ _Greg.”_ Lo corresse quasi automaticamente. “Mi chiamo Greg.”

“È indifferente. Avevi bisogno di altro?”

“No, grazie. Vado. Salutami Molly...” mormorò scendendo nuovamente le scale e uscendo dal 221b.

Raggiunse la macchina sentendosi un completo idiota. Sherlock e Molly? Sherlock e Molly?!? Perché John non glielo aveva detto? Avrebbe evitato una simile figura pietosa. Con un sospiro rassegnato si diresse a casa.

 

Come ogni mattina, Sally Donovan varcò l’ingresso di New Scotland Yard alle otto in punto. Non era mai in ritardo e non c’era giorno in cui non avesse in mano due grandi tazze di caffè.

Un tempo la seconda tazza era per Anderson, ma da quando lui aveva avuto la sua crisi d’identità e aveva lasciato il lavoro per rincorrere assurde teorie, aveva perso quel diritto. Anche una volta tornato, non meritava tante attenzioni. Tanto più che ora diceva di essere tanto innamorato di sua moglie. Sally fece una smorfia al solo pensiero, e proseguì diretta verso l’ufficio che aveva di fronte. Era ancora vuoto dato che il suo occupante era, come sempre, imbottigliato nel traffico londinese. Lasciò la tazza sulla scrivania e poi uscì raggiungendo la propria.

Aveva appena posato il sedere sulla sedia e acceso il computer, quando il suo telefono squillò.

“Donovan, raggiungimi all’obitorio. Subito.” Tuonò il suo capo ancor prima che potesse dire buongiorno.

La poliziotta sospirò e si rialzò. Prima di lasciare gli uffici passò a riprendere la tazza di caffè che aveva lasciato, visto che il suo destinatario non sarebbe arrivato e che sembrava averne estremo bisogno.

Parcheggiò l’auto e superò l’ingresso del Barts e poi raggiunse l’ispettore Lestrade nel corridoio, mentre stava chiudendo una telefonata con un gesto di stizza.

“Buongiorno, _Sir_.” Lo salutò lei porgendogli la tazza ancora calda.

“Oh. Ehm, grazie, Donovan.” Borbottò lui ancora accigliato. “Sembra che il colpevole sia l’ex marito.”

“In base a quali prove?”

“Sherlock sostiene che è l’unica logica spiegazione in base a non so quale macchia sui vestiti della vittima.”

“Holmes?” replicò lei infastidita. “Di quale macchia parla? I vestiti erano coperti di sangue.”

“Appunto. Ecco perché siamo qui, mi deve delle spiegazioni. Non posso richiedere un mandato in base a un’indicazione così vaga.”

“E perché siamo qui nel corridoio?”

“Perché Sherlock Holmes è in ritardo.”

“Allora possiamo chiedere a Molly Hooper se intanto può mostrarci il corpo?”

“No.” Replicò lui con uno sbuffo ironico. “Anche lei è in ritardo.”

Sally si accigliò temporaneamente e poi lanciò uno sguardo curioso verso il suo capo.

“Non vorrà dire che...”

“Già. L’ho scoperto solo ieri.”

“Questa non me l’aspettavo, davvero.” Commentò la donna trattenendo una risata. “Normalmente i sociopatici non iniziano relazioni se non per interesse. E se lo fanno è più che altro un rapporto ossessivo e distruttivo. Povera Molly.”

“Ti assicuro che mi sembrava perfettamente felice.”

“Non ne dubito.” Commentò la donna mentre finiva il suo caffè. “Ma questo non significa che si tratti di un rapporto sano.”

“Lui non le farebbe del male, nonostante la bassa opinione che hai nei suoi confronti.”

“Non c’è bisogno di alzare le mani su una donna per farla soffrire.”

I due si zittirono quando videro arrivare la nuova singolare coppia. Dovette ammettere che non erano male insieme. Se non avesse saputo chi erano, avrebbe pensato che erano una coppia strana ma carina. E, in quel momento, gli sguardi complici e i sorrisi trattenuti che si scambiavano, li rendevano molto _teneri_.

Sally Donovan trattenne un conato di vomito all’idea di avere appena definito Holmes “tenero” e fece un sospiro rassegnato.

Quando entrarono in obitorio, non ci furono molte parole, tranne i timidi “buongiorno” di Molly. La patologa aprì la cella e tirò fuori il cadavere della vittima. Dopo ciò, recuperò i suoi effetti personali e li consegnò a Sally.

“Guarda qui, Graham.”

“ _Greg.”_ Lo corresse l’Ispettore con aria annoiata. 

“È uguale.” Replicò il consulente facendo spallucce. “Guarda qui. Questa macchia.” Disse indicando la foto ingrandita dell’abito della vittima.

“Sì, e allora?”

“La quantità di sangue è nettamente inferiore rispetto al resto dell’abito. C’era qualcosa appoggiato qui. E vedi questo?” aggiunse indicando un segno rosso sul collo della vittima.

“Che cos’è?”

“Un logo.”

“Tu dici? Mi pare un po’ difficile da interpretare.”

Il consulente alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“E, anche se fosse, non vuol dire nulla.” Insistette il poliziotto.

“L’ex marito ha dichiarato che non si vedevano da mesi. Eppure il segno che le è rimasto impresso nel collo è esattamente speculare al logo presente nel premio teatrale che ha vinto proprio due giorni fa. Il che lo rende l’arma del delitto.” Concluse mostrandogli una foto presente nel suo cellulare, evidentemente recuperata tramite una breve ricerca su internet, che ritraeva l’uomo con in mano una statuetta.

“E quale sarebbe il movente?”

“Delitto passionale, ovviamente.” Rispose Molly questa volta, mentre rimetteva al loro posto il corpo e le prove. “È risaputo che sia stata lei a lasciare lui... Ed è altrettanto noto che lui non l’abbia presa molto bene.”

I due uomini guardarono la patologa con aria stupita e Sally non poté fare a meno di ridere osservando la scena.

“Non fate quella faccia, geni.” Li rimproverò la poliziotta. “Molly vi ha appena fornito una logica spiegazione. Il meno che potreste fare è dire _Grazie._ ”

Lestrade obbedì immediatamente, mentre Sherlock le lanciò un’occhiata infastidita.

“ _Sir_ , se vuole andare a eseguire l’arresto, posso rimanere io qui a sbrigare le faccende burocratiche con Molly.”

L’ispettore annuì e uscì poco dopo mentre Sherlock Holmes rimase impalato a fissarla come se temesse potesse tirar fuori la pistola e sparare a Molly da un momento all’altro.

Ignorando la sua presenza, fece qualche passo verso la patologa e si chinò verso di lei, baciandole la guancia.

“Ci vediamo più tardi, Molly.”

“Naturalmente. Finisco alle cinque.”

Lui annuì con un sorriso e poi se ne andò senza degnare di uno sguardo la poliziotta.

“E quindi... Tu e Holmes. Incredibile.” Commentò mentre sfogliava distrattamente la documentazione relativa alle prove.

“Sì, beh... Ecco... È una cosa recente.”

“L’avevo intuito.” Disse Sally avvicinandosi a lei. “E come va? Ti tratta bene?”

“Sì, certo... Lui è molto... affettuoso.”

Inevitabilmente, alzò un sopracciglio per la sorpresa. Decisamente non lo avrebbe mai immaginato.

“Bene, allora. Non me lo aspettavo, ma va bene. E, se dovesse comportarsi male con te, fammi un fischio e gli faccio passare una notte in cella.”

Molly rise e la ringraziò, promettendole che l’avrebbe fatto.

Dopo aver riempito le necessarie scartoffie, Sally era pronta ad andarsene, ma esitò. 

_Oh, al diavolo._

“Molly, ti va un caffè?”

“Volentieri.” acconsentì la patologa mentre richiudeva il corpo nella sua cella.

Cinque minuti dopo erano sedute di fonte a due tazze fumanti di caffè nella caffetteria dell'ospedale.

“Allora, dimmi, com'è Holmes? Come amante, intendo.”

Molly sussultò per la sorpresa e il caffè le andò di traverso. Iniziò a tossire.

“Oh, andiamo, Molly. Siamo due donne adulte.” la prese in giro la poliziotta passandole un fazzoletto.

“Sì, è solo che... Ancora non mi sono abituata all'idea.” replicò l'altra facendo spallucce mentre si ripuliva il cardigan dal caffè rovesciato.

“Immagino. Quanto tempo è che gli corri dietro? Sette anni?”

“Quasi dieci, in realtà.” ammise Molly arrossendo. “Ma, ecco, non poteva andare diversamente. Insomma, dieci anni fa lui era una persona diversa. Io ero una persona diversa. Non avremmo potuto essere quello che siamo ora senza affrontare prima quello che abbiamo affrontato... Oddio, sto dicendo cose senza senso, vero?”

“No, mia cara. Per me ha tutto perfettamente senso.” replicò l'altra facendole l'occhiolino. “Allora, dimmi, com'è?”

“Lui è... timido.”

“ _Timido?_ Holmes? Quel Sherlock Holmes? Sei sicura di stare parlando della stessa persona?”

“Sì, certo.” confermò la patologa con un sorriso mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè. “Ha sempre paura di osare troppo, di farmi del male, di offendermi... Assurdo vero? Tutto l'opposto di quello che è sempre stato con me. Ho perso il conto negli anni delle volte che mi ha ferito con le sue parole...”

“E invece dal punto di vista fisico...”

“È estremamente premuroso. Dolce. Mi tratta come se fossi preziosa.”

“Ok, cara, questo è magnifico, ma... Non vorrai dirmi che lui è fin troppo delicato? Se capisci cosa intendo...”

Molly rise e scosse la testa. Aveva capito perfettamente cosa intendeva.

“Oh, no. Quando serve sa essere molto... vigoroso.”

Sally strinse le palpebre cercando di bloccare l'immagine che prendeva forma nella sua mente.

“Oddio, Molly... Non era necessario dire così... Ora ogni volta che lo vedrò mi ricorderò le tue parole!” esclamò la mora ridendo. “Colpa mia. Dovrei farmi gli affari miei... Deformazione professionale.”

“Mi spiace.” si scusò la patologa anche se non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. 

“Non dispiacerti. Se quello svitato ti tratta bene e ti rende felice, va benissimo. Ero preoccupata per te, in realtà.” le confidò infine, tornando seria. “Insomma, io e te ci conosciamo da anni e non siamo mai state veramente amiche. Ma ho sempre pensato che fossi una brava persona e volevo accertarmi che lui non ti ferisse. Né fisicamente né emotivamente.”

“Sei gentile, Sally, ma non è necessario.”

“Voglio solo che tu sappia che avrai sempre un'alleata in me. Qualunque cosa succeda. E se si azzarda a comportarsi...”

“Non succederà.” la interruppe Molly con voce ferma. “Ti sono grata, e mi farebbe piacere se fossimo amiche, ma Sherlock non sarà un problema. E, se anche lo diventasse, saprò gestirlo.” 

La poliziotta rimase senza parole e infine annuì con un sorriso, finendo la sua tazza di caffè.

Era bello vedere che c'era chi sapeva tener testa a quello schizzato di Holmes. E, chissà, magari Molly Hooper avrebbe potuto persino giovare al suo insopportabile carattere.

 

 


	4. Mrs Hudson e Wiggins

**Mrs. Hudson e Wiggins**

 

 

La donna spostò il sacchetto nella mano sinistra, mentre con la destra cercava le chiavi di casa nella borsa. Faceva un po’ fatica, ma non voleva suonare il campanello. Non voleva rischiare di interrompere _qualcosa_ al piano di sopra.

Da quando Sherlock e Molly avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, la vita a Baker Street era più tranquilla per lei. Sherlock non minacciava più di sparare ai muri o di far esplodere la casa con intrugli chimici, ma allo stesso tempo la metteva sempre di fronte al rischio di incorrere in situazioni imbarazzanti. Non a causa di Molly, quella cara ragazza era gentile e per bene, ma quel ragazzaccio di Sherlock sembrava non comprendere certi limiti. E non era certo colpa dei suoi genitori. Li aveva conosciuti ed erano delle persone assolutamente deliziose, quindi non riusciva proprio a capire dove quel ragazzo avesse assimilato simili brutte abitudini.

Certo, quella cara ragazza sembrava riuscire a gestirlo, ma non in tutto.

Era contenta che quei due fossero felici insieme. Era bello vedere una giovane coppia passare dall’amicizia all’amore. Ridava fiducia nell’umanità. 

Ne era stata sorpresa, all’inizio. Visto il legame che univa Sherlock a John, non pensava che a lui potessero piacere le donne. Certo, non che questo fosse un problema. Niente vietava a Sherlock di passare da una sponda all’altra, se lo desiderava... 

O almeno, questo era quello che pensava Martha Hudson.

_Vivi e lascia vivere, era il suo motto._

Quello che non si aspettava quella sera, però, era di rientrare in casa e di sentire le voci concitate di Sherlock e Molly provenire dal piano di sopra. Era una lite. E, per quanto potesse ricordare, era la prima.

Rimase per qualche secondo ferma alla base delle scale, cercando di capire cosa dicessero, ma non le era chiaro. Quando sentì i passi rapidi di Sherlock scendere, si nascose in cucina.

“Sherlock, aspetta!” lo chiamava Molly seguendolo pochi passi indietro, ma lui non ascoltò e uscì in strada sbattendo la porta.

La ragazza raggiunse la porta, forse pensando di seguirlo ancora, ma poi rinunciò con un sospiro. Sembrava essere davvero triste e si mordeva il labbro nervosamente.

“Tutto bene, mia cara?”  
“No, in realtà.” Replicò la giovane patologa con un sorriso triste. 

“Vieni, cara, ti faccio una tazza di tea.” La invitò l’anziana signora con tono materno.

Molly la seguì e si sedette al tavolo mentre lei prendeva il bollitore sempre pronto  e versava dell’acqua calda nella teiera.

“Andrà tutto bene, mia cara. Quel ragazzaccio si scuserà.”  
“Non è colpa sua. È mia.” Confessò la ragazza con sguardo basso. “Temo di aver ferito i suoi sentimenti.”

“Se hai bisogno di sfogarti, io sono qui.” La rassicurò Mrs. Hudson mentre preparava l’infuso.

“Lui crede che io non mi fidi di lui perché non voglio venire a vivere qui.”

“E allora perché mai, mia cara?” incalzò ancora la proprietaria dell’appartamento. “Non penso dipenda dalla casa, visto che passi qui tutte le notti da almeno un mese.”

Molly arrossì e sorrise.

“Mi piace stare qui e sono felice con Sherlock, ma...” fece una pausa e prese fiato, come se non sapesse come esprimersi. “Ho paura.”

“Lo so, quel ragazzo è una calamita per i guai, io stessa sono stata aggredita, ma...”

“Non mi riferisco a quello.” Negò con un sorriso la patologa. “Le mie paure dipendono da altro.”  
“E da cosa, mia cara?”

“Io amo Sherlock, lui è speciale, lo sappiamo. Ma temo che presto si renderà conto che io, in realtà, non lo sono affatto. E a quel punto preferirei avere il mio porto sicuro a cui tornare.”

Mrs. Hudson posò una mano su quella della ragazza e le sorrise.

“So come ti senti, mia cara. Forse sono solo una vecchia signora e quel ragazzo è sicuramente imprevedibile ma, da quello che vedo, se tu non fossi stata speciale per lui, te lo avrebbe detto. Sappiamo che non si è mai messo scrupoli nel dire quello che pensa.”

Molly rise e annuì.

“In effetti, non ha mai mancato di farmi notare quando mi trovava poco attraente, goffa o sciocca.”

“Non ti avrebbe chiesto di vivere con lui se non ne fosse stato sicuro.”

“E se scoprisse di sbagliarsi? Di avermi in qualche maniera idealizzato?”

“Tesoro, ci sono le stesse probabilità che sia tu a cambiare idea su di lui, non credi?”

Le due donne rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi si sorrisero.

“Nessuna relazione è perfetta, nessuno lo sa meglio di me, ma quel ragazzo ha un cuore buono, anche se tenta a tutti i costi di nasconderlo. E non ti avrebbe mai proposto qualcosa del genere se non lo avesse desiderato davvero.”

Molly fece un profondo respiro e infine annuì.

“Forse dovrei chiamarlo...” disse la giovane alzandosi in piedi e prendendo il suo telefono dalla tasca. 

Martha Hudson sorrise. Aveva un buon presentimento per quei due, ed era felice di poter aiutare.

 

Qualcuno bussò violentemente al portone. Il ragazzo si alzò lentamente da terra e raggiunse la porta, aprendola con circospezione. Si sorprese nel riconoscere l’uomo che aveva di fronte, non veniva in quel posto da molto tempo.

“Shezza! Come posso aiutarti?”

L’altro non rispose ma spinse la porta entrando nel vecchio palazzo fatiscente.

“Sono alla ricerca di un caso. Hai qualcosa da segnalarmi?”

“No, capo, calma piatta ultimamente.”

L’uomo sospirò e  fece qualche passo girando su se stesso. Poi infilò una mano in tasca e prese delle banconote, mettendole in mano al ragazzo.

“Hai bisogno di una dose?”

“Non di quel genere. Ho bisogno di informazioni. Sguinzaglia i tuoi ragazzi e trovami un caso. Al più presto.”

“Non capisco, Shezza. Mi avevi detto che potevamo allentare un po’ il ritmo perché eri impegnato... Hai forse problemi con la tua affascinante Dottoressa?”

L’altro gli lanciò un’occhiata che avrebbe potuto fulminarlo e poi sospirò, apparentemente rassegnato.

“Problemi fra le lenzuola? La tua ragazza sembra essere una donna sofisticata, forse potresti provare a...”  
“Billy!” lo interruppe il consulente con fastidio. “Non intendo discutere con te i miei problemi sentimentali. E, no, fra le lenzuola va tutto più che bene.”

“Ok, scusa capo. Ma, se vuoi la mia opinione, sei fortunato. Quella è una gallinella di qualità superiore... Sei davvero _molto_ fortunato.”  
“Billy, ho detto basta.”

Il ragazzo alzò le mani in segno di resa.

“Va bene, va bene, mi metto subito al lavoro...” acconsentì infine prendendo un telefono dalla tasca e digitando dei messaggi ai suoi _colleghi_. “Avrai notizie entro domattina.”

“Aspetterò qui.”

“Qui puoi stare solo se ti fai una dose, Shezza.”

“Ti pago abbastanza per avere un angolo dove aspettare.”

“Mi spiace, ma sono tutti posti prenotati per chi ne ha davvero bisogno.” Spiegò con tono professionale Billy. “E poi perché non torni dalla tua donna? Se le cose fra le lenzuola vanno così bene come dici, non hai motivo di restare qui.”

“Lei non mi vuole, d’accordo?” esclamò Sherlock con rabbia. “Non vuole vivere con me perché non mi ritiene affidabile.” Confessò infine con tono basso.

Calò il silenzio per qualche secondo e poi Wiggins si schiarì la gola.

“Scusa, capo, ma se è così è colpa tua. La Dottoressa che ho incontrato io era pazza di te. L’hai forse tradita?”

“No, non è per quello. È per il mio passato.”

“Allora rintanarti qui è sicuramente una pessima idea.”

Il detective alzò lo sguardo e fece spallucce.

In quel momento squillò il telefono e quando Sherlock guardò il display si stupì e poi sorrise.

“Molly?” rispose immediatamente. “Io non... No. A me dispiace.” Disse abbassando la voce e voltandosi verso il muro per non farsi studiare da Billy. “Certo, arrivo subito.” Concluse infine la conversazione.

“Allora, tutto risolto?” chiese Wiggins con un sorriso malizioso.

“Attendo comunque quelle informazioni. Entro domattina.”

“Sarà fatto.”

Sherlock fece qualche passo e poi tornò indietro, prendendo un’altra banconota dalla tasca e consegnandogliela.

“Procurati una buona cena, Billy.”

“Grazie, capo.” Ringraziò lui prendendo i soldi. “E salutami la tua Dottoressa.”

 

Era salita di sopra e aveva bussato discretamente.

“Molly, cara, ti ho portato il tea.”

La patologa era affacciata alla finestra, chiaramente in ansia.

“Oh, grazie, Mrs. Hudson.” Disse la ragazza avvicinandosi al tavolino. “L’ho chiamato, sta tornando a casa e parleremo.”

“L’ho immaginato, ecco perché ho preparato anche per lui.”

Le due donne si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa e in quel momento sentirono il portone aprirsi e i passi rapidi del consulente risalire le scale. Molly si irrigidì, chiaramente in ansia. Mrs. Hudson le strinse con affetto il braccio per rassicurarla.

“Molly?” chiamò lui ancor prima di entrare nell’appartamento, ma si bloccò sorpreso e infastidito per la presenza dell’anziana signora. 

“Vi ho portato il tea, ragazzi. Ora vado di sotto a preparare la cena.” Si scusò allontanandosi per dargli la privacy di cui avevano bisogno.

Aveva fatto solo due scalini quando cominciò a sentirli parlare.

“Mi dispiace, Sherlock...”

“No, sono io che sono impossibile...”

“Sono solo spaventata e succede tutto così in fretta...”

“Aspetterò.”

Martha Hudson sorrise fra sé. Andava tutto per il meglio.

 

Wiggins suonò il campanello e, pochi minuti dopo, fu Mrs. Hudson ad aprirgli la porta.

“Oh, buongiorno William.” Lo salutò lei riconoscendolo e cedendogli il passo. “Come mai così presto?”  
“Mr Holmes mi ha chiesto delle informazioni e le voleva questa mattina.”

“Temo che Sherlock e Molly siano ancora... non presentabili.”

“Posso aspettare.” Disse lui facendo spallucce.

“Vieni, fai colazione con me nel frattempo.” Lo invitò l’anziana signora con un sorriso.

Il ragazzo la seguì e mangiò con gusto le uova con bacon e i fagioli che gli vennero offerti.

Si stava servendo per la seconda volta quando si sentirono dei passi dal piano superiore.

“Devono essere svegli.” Spiegò la donna prendendo un vassoio e salendo al piano di sopra.

Billy la seguì poco distante e la osservò entrare nell’appartamento al primo piano e posare il tea sul tavolo. Notando che non c’era nessuno nella stanza, entrò anche lui e si sedette sul divano, in attesa.

“Caro, forse dovresti annunciarti...” gli consigliò la gentile signora. “Sai, per evitare momenti di imbarazzo...”

“Ha ragione, Mrs. H.” disse lui prendendo il suo telefono e scrivendo un messaggio.

Un minuto dopo, una porta si aprì e Sherlock fece capolino in sala con indosso la sua vestaglia.

“Forse dovrei iniziare a chiudere a chiave questa porta, in modo da non trovare il comitato d’accoglienza quando mi alzo la mattina.” Ironizzò sedendosi alla sua poltrona.

“In quel caso non avresti il tuo tea mattutino.” Replicò Mrs. Hudson mentre gli porgeva una tazza.

Lui non rispose ma indirizzò un sorriso alla dolce signora. Lei ricambiò e poi si congedò tornando al piano di sotto.

“Mi avevi chiesto di trovarti un caso. E avevi detto che volevi informazioni entro questa mattina. Ho solo seguito le tue istruzioni, capo.”

“Lo so, Billy. Allora, di cosa si tratta?”

Il ragazzo si alzò e lo raggiunse porgendogli un quotidiano ripiegato. Sherlock lo afferrò e osservò il piccolo articolo messo in evidenza.

“Quanto è attendibile?”

“Al cento per cento. Una delle ragazze scomparse è la sorella di un mio amico.” Spiegò Wiggins. “Si pensa a un traffico a scopo sessuale o per la vendita di organi, ma io ho un’altra teoria.”

“E sarebbe?” si incuriosì il consulente alzando le sopracciglia.

“Droga. Le mandano all’estero fingendo che sia una classe in viaggio di studio, ma in realtà le usano come corrieri. Sono tutte orfane che vivono per strada, nessuno chiederà mai di loro se dovessero morire. È un caso che una di loro avesse una zia che ha notato la sua scomparsa.”

“E il tuo amico?”

“Lui non ha fatto denuncia perché non è nella condizione di parlare alla polizia. Ha la fedina penale non proprio immacolata.”

“Sembra un caso interessante e la tua teoria mi sembra plausibile...”

“Buongiorno Billy!” li interruppe la voce di Molly. “È da un po’ che non passi di qua.”

“Sono stato... impegnato.” Mentì lui sentendosi a disagio sotto lo sguardo severo di Sherlock.

“Hai fatto colazione?” continuò lei mentre si preparava del pane tostato.

“Sì, Mrs. Hudson mi ha offerto una colazione spettacolare.”

“Bene.” Commentò lei con un sorriso. “Sherlock, vado a fare la doccia. Potresti dare un’occhiata al tostapane? Sai che non mi piace se si brucia.”

“Non c’è problema.” Disse lui continuando a osservare il giornale con attenzione.

Wiggins vide Molly alzare gli occhi al cielo e sorridere.

“Billy, potresti pensarci tu? Sono un po’ in ritardo.”

“Certo, Doc.” acconsentì il ragazzo recandosi in cucina mentre lei spariva oltre la porta del bagno.

“Shezza, sei davvero fortunato. Non so cosa darei per...”

“Per cosa, Billy?” lo interruppe Sherlock improvvisamente al suo fianco con uno sguardo minaccioso.

“Per trovare una ragazza con la classe che ha la tua. Non ha una sorella?”

Sherlock sembrò rilassarsi e fece una smorfia divertita.

“No, è figlia unica.”

“Se dovesse avere una cugina o un’amica come lei, promettimi di avvisarmi.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, apparentemente esasperato.

“Ora dovresti andare, Billy. Devo occuparmi della colazione per Molly.”

“Non bruciare il pane, non le piace.”

“Vai, Billy. Ora.”

Il ragazzo alzò le mani in segno di resa e obbedì scomparendo oltre le scale.

 


	5. Mr e Mrs Holmes

 

**Mr e Mrs Holmes**

 

 

Violet Holmes scese dall'auto con passo di carica ed entrò in casa mentre suo marito e il tassista provvedevano a scaricare le valigie. Posò la borsa e si tolse la giacca sbuffando e poi afferrò il telefono. Premette il numero di chiamata rapida e attese.

“Anthea? Ciao cara, sono Violet. Come stai?” esordì quando ci fu una risposta all'altro capo della linea. “Noi stiamo benissimo. Perdonami, ma ho bisogno di parlare con mio figlio.”

Attese un minuto con un'irritante musica d'attesa e poi finalmente ci fu una risposta.

“Buongiorno mamma.”

“Mycroft, mi devi urgentemente delle spiegazioni.”

“Immagino tu ti riferisca alla mail che ti ho inviato ieri.”

“Naturalmente! Io e tuo padre abbiamo interrotto la nostra vacanza in Spagna non appena l’ho letta. Dimmi la verità, è una farsa? È come con quella Jennifer?”

“Janine, mamma, si chiamava Janine.”

“Non vedo cosa cambi dal momento che non è mai stata realmente mia nuora.” disse lei con sufficienza. “Quindi, è vero?”

“Sì, mamma, è tutto vero.” Ammise lui con un sospiro. “Da qualche tempo Sherlock e la Dottoressa Hooper sono... intimi.”

“ _Dottoressa_?”

“Sì, lavora come anatomopatologa al Barts. Lei e Sherlock hanno collaborato per molti anni.”

“Quindi erano amici prima?”

“ _Amici?_ Non so se sia la parola più appropriata. Possiamo dire che Sherlock ha avuto modo di conoscerla e apprezzarla prima di sbilanciarsi in un rapporto sentimentale con lei.”

“Oddio, Mycroft, la fai sempre così difficile...” mormorò Violet con tono esasperato. “Credi che lui sia felice?”

“Sì, credo di sì, per quanto sia in grado di esserlo uno come lui.” concluse lui apparentemente stanco della conversazione. “Ma se non ti fidi della mia opinione puoi venire a verificare di persona.”

“Ci puoi scommettere che vengo a controllare di persona! Lascia che tuo padre si riprenda dal viaggio e saliremo sul primo treno per Londra!” decretò lei chiudendo la conversazione con furia.

 

Siger Holmes entrò in casa e si tolse la giacca mentre guardava sua moglie ticchettare nervosamente le unghie sul tavolo. Con un sospiro versò dello cherry a entrambi.

“Non devi preoccuparti. Devi avere fiducia in nostro figlio.” disse lui passandole il bicchiere. “Sì, ha commesso degli errori in passato, ma non possiamo dare per scontato che sia sempre così.”

Lei sorrise, accarezzandogli il viso con delicatezza, e lui non poté fare a meno di ricambiare.

“Tu riesci a vedere il buono in chiunque. Persino in nostro figlio.” rispose lei con ironia. “Non so cosa farei senza di te.”

“Io credo che nostro figlio sia molto maturato e che dovremmo dargli il beneficio del dubbio.”

“Sai che non c'è niente che non farei per i nostri figli, ma devo assicurarmi che sia tutto a posto.”

Lui annuì, comprendendo cosa intendeva, la abbracciò e le baciò la fronte con tenerezza.

 

Violet bussò con insistenza alla porta del 221b per circa un minuto prima che venisse aperta. E, quando accadde, non si trovò di fronte né suo figlio né la gentile padrona di casa, ma una giovane donna minuta e dai capelli ramati.

“Ehm... Buongiorno, posso aiutarla?”

“Ciao cara. Tu devi essere Molly. Io sono Violet Holmes.”

La ragazza impallidì e fece un passo indietro lasciandola entrare.

“Oh, mi perdoni Mrs. Holmes, come ho fatto a non riconoscerla? Ha gli stessi occhi di...” balbettò imbarazzata. “Ma Sherlock non è in casa...”

“Non sono venuta per lui, cara.” replicò Violet mentre si toglieva la giacca e gliela consegnava.

“Mr Holmes non è con lei?”

“Mio marito è rimasto al Diogene’s Club con mio figlio maggiore. Meglio, così potremo fare una bella chiacchierata fra donne. Io ho voglia di un tea, tu no?” propose Mrs. Holmes salendo le scale.

“Sì, certo...”

Arrivata al piano di sopra, si sedette con eleganza sulla poltrona di suo figlio e fece un cenno verso quella di fronte. Molly la guardò confusa per qualche secondo, ancora con la sua giacca fra le braccia, e poi la appese velocemente e le si sedette di fronte.

“Allora, mia cara, non sono qui per farti un terzo grado, ma mio figlio tende a fare sempre il misterioso e se non fossi venuta di persona non ci avrebbe mai fatto incontrare.”

“Ecco, sì, lo capisco.”

“Dimmi, tu lo ami?”

La ragazza arrossì violentemente e sorrise imbarazzata.

“Sin da quando per lui ero solo l'equivalente umano di un microscopio.”

“Certo, non mi stupisce. Mi chiedo solo cosa possa avergli fatto cambiare atteggiamento nei tuoi confronti...” mormorò l’anziana signora con tono malizioso. “Sei mai stata fidanzata?”

“Ehm... Sì, qualche tempo fa stavo per sposarmi.”

“Questo spiega tutto. Sherlock è sempre stato molto possessivo con quello che considera suo.” replicò piegandosi in avanti in modo che i loro visi fossero più vicini. “Sappiamo entrambe che la maturità emotiva di mio figlio è pari a quella di un ragazzino di dodici anni.”

“Con il dovuto rispetto, Mrs. Holmes, ma non penso che lei lo conosca così bene come crede.” Disse Molly sporgendosi in avanti nella stessa posizione.

“O forse sei tu a non conoscerlo bene come credi.” Commentò l’altra ridendo. “Non fraintendermi, non dubito di te o dell’affetto reciproco che provate. Ma mio figlio è una persona molto complicata e ho bisogno di assicurarmi che chi lo circonda lo aiuti a essere sereno senza ricadere nei vecchi sbagli. Sono certa che mi capisci.”

“Naturalmente.” Annuì la patologa con convinzione. “Io stessa mi preoccupo molto di questo fatto.”

“Mi fa piacere. Credi che lui ti ami come tu ami lui?”

Molly abbassò ancora lo sguardo, arrossendo.

“So che tiene molto a me, anche se non lo dice esplicitamente, ma mi ha chiesto di vivere insieme, quindi...”

“E siete felici?”

“Penso proprio di sì...”

Violet sorrise. Quella ragazza le piaceva. Era gentile, timida, ma anche decisa e sicuramente paziente se aveva amato Sherlock per tanti anni e ancora lo sopportava.

“Mi fa piacere, mia cara. E credo che saremo delle ottime amiche.”

 

Siger Holmes era seduto nell’ufficio riservato al maggiore dei suoi figli, sorseggiando uno scotch pregiato. Il silenzio presente nella stanza avrebbe potuto essere opprimente se entrambi gli Holmes non fossero stati abituati a un rapporto fatto più che altro di sguardi e monosillabi.

A interrompere quella pace, furono dei passi rapidi e la porta che veniva spalancata con forza.

“Mycroft, hai passato il segno! Non puoi farmi trascinare qui come se fossi un tuo domestico!” esclamò con furia il minore dei suoi figli piazzandosi di fronte alla scrivania dal fratello e gesticolando contro di lui. “Ero nel bel mezzo di un caso! Quale assurda ragione puoi avere avuto per volermi vedere a ogni costo?”

“Mi dispiace, fratellino, ma non sono stato io a richiedere la tua presenza.” Replicò il maggiore facendo un gesto della mano verso una delle poltrone all’interno della stanza.

Solo a quel punto Sherlock si voltò e impallidì nel riconoscere suo padre.

“Ciao, figliolo.”  
“Papà... Non capisco. Potevi chiamarmi.”

“Io e la mamma volevamo che fosse una sorpresa.”

“E dov’è ora la mamma?” chiese immediatamente, fermandosi un secondo dopo. “Oh, ma certo. È per Molly, vero? È andata a Baker Street per farle un interrogatorio in piena regola. E voi mi avete trascinato qui per evitare che possa impedirlo, vero? Mycroft, sappi che ti ritengo responsabile. Sono certo che sia stato tu a fare la spia, è la cosa che ti riesce meglio.”

“Non essere sciocco, Sherlock. Ho semplicemente ritenuto di dover informare i nostri genitori delle novità che ci sono nella tua vita, visto che tu non te ne preoccupi.”

Siger si alzò in piedi, stringendosi nella sua giacca di tweed, e raggiunse il figlio più giovane.

“Figliolo, non è come credi. Non siamo venuti per un interrogatorio o per metterti in imbarazzo ficcando il naso nei tuoi affari.” Spiegò l’anziano signore posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Vogliamo solo essere coinvolti nella tua vita e gioire della tua felicità.”

“Mi avete teso un’imboscata.”

“Era solo una sorpresa. E ti assicuro che tua madre non farà nulla di male alla tua ragazza.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo sentendo quella parola che chiaramente non riteneva opportuna.

“Lo verificherò di persona.” 

Prima che potessero impedirglielo o dire qualcosa al riguardo, Sherlock era già uscito dall’ufficio, chiaramente intenzionato a dirigersi a Baker Street.

“Commovente, davvero.” Commentò Mycroft poco distante, seduto alla sua scrivania. 

“Sai che non capisco il tuo sarcasmo, Myc.”

“Mi riferisco a come, un uomo di poche parole come te, diventi improvvisamente loquace quando si tratta di rassicurare il figlio minore ormai adulto.”

“E questo è un problema?”

“Non ti sei mai comportato così con me, neanche quando ne avevo davvero bisogno. Molto più di Sherlock.”

“Non cominciare con queste sciocche invidie. Voi siete sempre stati molto diversi e di conseguenza mi sono sempre comportato diversamente con voi, ma questo non significa che non vi ami entrambi alla stessa maniera.”

Mycroft non replicò, limitandosi ad alzare le sopracciglia, chiaramente non convinto dalla dichiarazione di suo padre.

“Ora, per favore, mi accompagneresti a Baker Street? Credo che tua madre abbia avuto abbastanza tempo per fare amicizia.”

 

“..e così ha finto di balbettare per sei mesi. Persino il logopedista pensava fosse vero! E poi, un giorno, di punto in bianco, la balbuzie è sparita. Quando gli ho chiesto che cosa fosse successo, la risposta è stata un annoiato ‘Esperimento, mamma.’”

“Perché non ne sono stupita?”

“Fidati, cara, se vuole sa essere un grande attore. Ma suppongo che ormai tu sia perfettamente in grado di distinguere le sue sceneggiate, vero?”

“Sì, anche se a volte fingo di no per non offenderlo...”

Le due donne scoppiarono a ridere continuando a sorseggiare il loro tea. 

Il rumore del portone che sbatteva le fece sussultare per la sorpresa, ma sorrisero entrambe quando riconobbero i passi concitati per le scale.

Qualche secondo dopo, Sherlock irruppe nel salotto, con il fiato corto e uno sguardo minaccioso.

“Ciao caro.” Lo salutò Violet con nonchalance. “Vuoi unirti a noi per il tea?”

“No. Cosa ci fai qui?” chiese lui infastidito.

“Sherlock!” lo sgridò Molly. “Non essere scortese. È tua madre ed è venuta a trovarmi.”

“No, Molly. Lei non è venuta a _trovarti_ o a diventare tua amica, ma a farti un interrogatorio!”

“Non essere assurdo.” Commentò Violet. “Parli come se non ti avessimo insegnato le buone maniere. Mi deludi molto, Sherlock.”

“Sherlock, non c’è stato nessun interrogatorio. Stiamo solo cercando di conoscerci meglio. Non vedo cosa ci sia di male...”

Sherlock sbuffò, con l’aria irritata di un bambino capriccioso. Ed, effettivamente, Violet non vedeva differenze rispetto ai suoi capricci infantili. Siger diceva che era maturato, ma lei non ne era così sicura.

“Molly, tu non capisci!”

“Sherlock, basta!”

La ragazza si alzò in piedi irritata e, afferrandolo per un braccio lo trascinò in cucina. Violet riuscì a sentire suo figlio sussurrare le parole “ficcare il naso” e “manipolarti”.

“Sherlock, ti stai comportando come un bambino! Non c’è nessun complotto! Violet è stata gentile e carina e non hai motivo di trattarla così! Inoltre, è tua madre e tu non l’hai nemmeno salutata!” 

Il tono di voce di Molly era sufficientemente alto da arrivare perfettamente a Mrs. Holmes.

“Non voglio sentire nessun _Ma!”_ continuava a dire, probabilmente replicando alle obiezioni di lui. “Ti comporterai in maniera educata e rispettosa e ti scuserai.”

“Io non...”

“Non azzardarti a dire altro. Ti sei comportato in maniera terribile e non posso accettarlo.”

Violet trattenne una risatina. Quella ragazza aveva del carattere e, incredibilmente, Sherlock le dava retta. Certo, brontolava un po’, ma alla fine le obbediva. La prova era che ora si dirigeva verso di lei con aria contrita.

“Perdonami, mamma. È bello rivederti.” Disse lui chinandosi su di lei e dandole un bacio sulla guancia prima di andare a sedersi impettito sul divano con aria orgogliosa.

“Mia cara, tu sì che sai come trattarlo...” mormorò non appena Molly si sedette nuovamente di fronte a lei.

Molly sorrise divertita, ma si trattenne immediatamente per apparire più severa.

“Dovresti venire a trovarmi, cara. Sono certa che la campagna ti piacerà. E il nostro giardino è ogni anno più bello, grazie a Siger, ovviamente. Io sono negata con le piante.”

“Mi piacerebbe. Cercherò di organizzarmi con il lavoro.”

“Oh, naturalmente non c’è fretta. Quando puoi fammi una telefonata.” La rassicurò Violet mentre si versava dell’altro tea.

Anche senza voltarsi era consapevole dell’espressione infastidita di suoi figlio a quella proposta.

Il suono del campanello fece correre Molly al piano di sotto, lasciandoli soli.

“So cosa stai cercando di fare.” Disse lui con tono freddo.

“E sarebbe?”  
“Cerchi di usare Molly per controllarmi.”

“Oh, Sherlock, devi smetterla con la mania dei complotti. Volevo solo conoscerla e sono contenta di averlo fatto. È adorabile. È evidente perché tieni tanto a lei.”

“Non voglio che ti intrometti nei miei affari.”

“Non essere sciocco. Se volessi davvero intromettermi te ne accorgeresti. E di sicuro non saresti in grado di fermarmi.”

L’ingresso di Molly e Mr Holmes interruppe la loro conversazione.

“Spero di non essere di troppo.” Si scusò l’anziano signore con un sorriso.

“Assolutamente no! Si accomodi, Mr Holmes. Desidera una tazza di tea?” chiese Molly sorridente.

“Oh, no cara, grazie. Ma gradirei un bicchiere d’acqua fresca.” Accettò l’uomo sedendosi accanto al figlio.

La ragazza annuì e si recò in cucina a prenderlo.

“Mycroft non ti ha seguito?” chiese Sherlock con sarcasmo rivolto al padre.

“Aveva del lavoro da fare.”

“Certo. E non ama le riunioni di famiglia, ovviamente.”

Molly rientrò porgendo un bicchiere al nuovo arrivato e poi tornò al suo tea.

“Siger, quando Molly verrà a trovarci devi mostrarle i tuoi fiori.” Incalzò Mrs. Holmes con un sorriso al marito.

“Con estremo piacere.” Annuì lui entusiasta. “Sto lavorando a un nuovo ibrido tra...”

Siger Holmes continuò a parlare per dieci minuti delle sue amate piante, mentre Molly lo ascoltava rapita e Sherlock guardava il soffitto con aria annoiata. 

Violet si prese del tempo per osservarli.

Continuava a pensare che Sherlock avesse la maturità di un dodicenne, ma la compagnia di Molly lo aveva sicuramente migliorato. Tempo prima non avrebbe esitato a metterli alla porta perché troppo “noiosi”. E il fatto che si fosse scusato con lei poco prima, era un grande passo avanti.

Posò lo sguardo su Molly. I suoi occhi brillavano e le sue guance erano rosse per l’entusiasmo. Non era solo la sua bocca a sorridere, ma tutto il volto. Violet non l’aveva mai incontrata prima di quel giorno, ma era quasi certa che questi fossero i sintomi della sua relazione con Sherlock.

Istintivamente, si voltò a guardare suo figlio e notò il suo sguardo posato su di lei. i suoi occhi esprimevano affetto e ammirazione. Anche lui era felice, anche se probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. 

Rendendosi conto di essere osservato, Sherlock si voltò verso di lei, incrociando i suoi occhi. Sembrava essere infastidito dell’essere stato sorpreso in quell’attimo di vulnerabilità. Lo vide irrigidirsi, diventando nuovamente impenetrabile, e guardarla con atteggiamento di sfida.

“Ora credo che dovremmo andare, Siger.” Disse Violet alzandosi in piedi. “Abbiamo abusato fin troppo dell’ospitalità di Sherlock e Molly.”

“Naturalmente, cara.” Obbedì lui immediatamente. “Molly, cara, è stato un vero piacere.” Disse facendo un piccolo inchino e baciando la mano della giovane patologa.

“Oh, anche per me, Mr Holmes.” Replicò lei arrossendo. “Venga, la accompagno al piano di sotto.” Propose dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo eloquente con Violet.

Rimasti di nuovo soli, Sherlock si posizionò di fronte a sua madre, sovrastandola con la sua altezza. Aveva le mani dietro la schiena e si era accigliato.

“Sherlock, non guardarmi come se ti avessi fatto un torto.” Esordì lei con tono di rimprovero. “Volevo solo vedere con i miei occhi quanto tu fossi felice. L’ho sperato per tanto tempo e non volevo crederci quando me lo ha detto tuo fratello.” Spiegò lei facendo spallucce. “E sono felice di averlo fatto. Lei mi piace molto. Non dovrei esserne sorpresa, naturalmente. Non poteva essere meno che speciale o tu non l’avresti scelta.”

Lui sospirò, e sul suo viso passò un sorriso, come se si fosse improvvisamente arreso ad ammettere quello che provava.

“Molly è molto importante per me. Non permetterò a nessuno di portarmela via. Nemmeno a te.”

“Non vedo perché dovrei. Sei felice e la sua vicinanza ti fa bene.” disse lei con un sorriso. “Non volevo intromettermi, solo conoscerla. Se tu mi chiamassi ogni tanto non sarei costretta a farti queste improvvisate. E, magari, quando tuo fratello mi manda le sue dettagliate mail, mi piacerebbe potergli rispondere che sono già a conoscenza di tutto.”

Entrambi sorrisero, dimenticando le loro schermaglie di poco prima, e sentendosi improvvisamente complici. Violet gli accarezzò una guancia con affetto prima di depositarvi un bacio materno.

“Ora voglio che tu dica una parola gentile a tuo padre. Ha sempre riposto grande fiducia in te.”

Lui strinse le labbra, come se si sentisse in colpa, e annuì. Dopo ciò, porse il braccio a sua madre, offrendosi di accompagnarla al piano terra.

 

Siger Holmes sorrideva. Quella ragazza era adorabile. Ed era felice di poterla considerare una sua potenziale nuora. Non aveva intenzione di dirlo a Sherlock perché sapeva che lui avrebbe potuto reagire male, proprio come quel pomeriggio al Diogene’s club, ma era certo che avesse finalmente trovato la sua anima gemella. L’aveva capito dal modo in cui si guardavano. Era come rivedere se stesso e Violet quarant’anni prima.

“Mia cara, non so dirti quanto mi faccia piacere sapere che ti interessa la botanica.” Disse a Molly sinceramente emozionato. “Mia moglie e i miei figli non comprendono la mia passione, ed è bello trovare qualcuno che mi capisca.”

“La botanica mi ha sempre affascinato. Per qualche tempo ho anche pensato di sceglierlo come corso di studi, ma poi... Beh, ho cambiato idea.” Spiegò lei con lieve imbarazzo. “D’altra parte, spesso per lavoro posso rispolverare qualcuna delle mie conoscenze di biologia vegetale. Generalmente grazie a Sherlock...”

“Mi fa piacere saperlo.” Disse lui con un sorriso, ma cambiò espressione sentendo i passi di sua moglie e suo figlio scendere le scale. “Mia cara, sono più tranquillo sapendo che tu ti prendi cura di lui.” sussurrò prima che gli altri due si avvicinassero troppo.

Molly replicò con un sorriso radioso a cui non poté evitare di ricambiare.

“Ehm, papà...” lo chiamò Sherlock distogliendo la sua attenzione dalla sua nuova amica.

Siger si voltò e rimase di fronte al figlio, in attesa.

“Ecco... Mi fa piacere che tu sia venuto qui. È bello rivederti.” Mormorò lui con aria imbarazzata.

Mr Holmes sorrise. Conosceva suo figlio più di quanto lui stesso credesse. Questo era il suo modo di chiedere scusa per il comportamento di poco prima. Non che lui se ne fosse preoccupato. Era abituato ai suoi scatti d’ira e non ne rimaneva ferito, sapendo che in realtà non erano indicativi dei suoi reali sentimenti. E, come sempre, accettò le sue scuse con un sorriso.

“Anche per me, figliolo.” Disse semplicemente dandogli una pacca sulle spalle.

Dopo aver salutato con affetto la giovane coppia, Mr e Mrs. Holmes si congedarono e salirono sull’auto che _il Governo Britannico_ aveva gentilmente fornito a loro disposizione. E che li avrebbe portati alla stazione.

Siger rimase in silenzio, in attesa che fosse sua moglie a iniziare il discorso. Come previsto, puntualmente dopo un minuto, sua moglie decise di affrontare l’argomento.

“Allora, che ne pensi?”

“Intendi a proposito di Molly?” chiese lui per prendere tempo e per sembrare un po’ più svampito di quello che era in realtà.

“Sì, di Molly, di Sherlock, della situazione in generale.”

“Mi sembra tutto perfetto. Molly è adorabile.” Commentò lui con sufficienza. “E tu cosa ne pensi?”

“Lei mi piace. Ha anche un bel caratterino e riesce a tenere in riga Sherlock.”

“Sembrano molto innamorati.”

“Sì, è vero.”

I due si scambiarono un sorriso complice.

“Lo so, avevi ragione tu. Dovevamo avere fiducia in lui per una volta.” ammise lei alzando le mani al cielo.

“Ma avevi ragione tu sul fatto di venire a dare un’occhiata.”

Violet sospirò posandogli il capo sulla spalla e lui la circondò con un braccio. Sapeva quanto lei si preoccupasse per il loro figlio minore. Ne avevano passate tante per lui, ed era consapevole del fatto che sua moglie si sentisse colpevole per una qualche mancanza nella sua educazione.

Siger non pensava di essere un genitore perfetto, ma sapeva che entrambi avevano fatto del loro meglio con i loro figli. E non erano venuti poi così male. Sì, forse avevano qualche difficoltà dal punto di vista emotivo, ma avevano imparato a cavarsela nonostante ciò. 

Mycroft fingeva di essere di ghiaccio, ma era evidente che era solo una posa. Dietro quella maschera c’era un ragazzino che desiderava attenzione e affetto. Anche quel pomeriggio era riuscito a scorgere la sua vulnerabilità.

E Sherlock amava far credere a tutti di essere un sociopatico, ma con gli anni, se pur a fatica, era riuscito a farsi degli amici e ora a trovare una brava ragazza. Aveva avuto i suoi momenti bui, ma ne era uscito rafforzato. 

I loro due ragazzi erano ormai cresciuti e potevano finalmente rasserenarsi.

 


	6. Sherlock e Molly

**Sherlock e Molly**

 

Salì le scale lentamente, un po' per la stanchezza e un po' per non fare rumore. Arrivato al primo piano, aprì con circospezione la porta, sbirciando all'interno della stanza.

Quando riconobbe la figura raggomitolata sul divano fece un debole sorriso, ma che minacciava di crescere a dismisura. Perché aveva sempre quell'effetto su di lui? Poteva essere arrabbiato, annoiato, stanco, ferito o dolorante, ma ogni volta che vedeva il suo viso non riusciva a fare a meno di sorridere come un ragazzino euforico.

Non sapeva bene come era iniziato tutto. Un giorno si era semplicemente scoperto a guardarla sempre più spesso, trovando piacere nell'osservare ogni piccolo dettaglio del suo volto o delle movenze del suo corpo. 

E dall'osservazione era passato al desiderio di averla vicino e toccarla. Sapeva di essere stato goffo nel suo corteggiamento, ma aveva avuto paura di affrettare troppo le cose. Aveva preferito sembrare infantile piuttosto che spaventarla. E alla fine aveva avuto ragione.

Si erano avvicinati lentamente ma tra loro si era creata una forte intimità che era sfociata in una passione imprevedibile. E, giorno dopo giorno, aveva sentito qualcosa farsi strada nel suo cuore. Qualcosa che faticava ancora a comprendere e ammettere, ma che diventava ogni giorno più forte e intenso.

Attraversò la sala e si sedette sul divano accanto a lei. Si era addormentata leggendo un libro che ora le ricadeva dalle mani. Lo raccolse, leggendone distrattamente il titolo. 

_Orgoglio e Pregiudizio_.

Sorrise ancora, inevitabilmente intenerito, e lo posò sul tavolino. Le passò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e Molly fece un mugolio di approvazione. Le circondò le spalle e la prese in braccio.

“Mmm... Sherlock...” disse lei ancora mezzo addormentata. “Hai risolto il caso?”

“Ovviamente.” rispose lui con voce profonda baciandole la fronte mentre si avviava verso la camera da letto.

“Raccontami.” lo invitò, sorridendo a occhi chiusi.

“Era il figlio della vittima. Banalissime questioni di eredità. Noioso.” spiegò lui mentre la distendeva sul letto. 

Lei si raggomitolò fra le coperte mentre Sherlock si toglieva il cappotto e i vestiti per infilarsi accanto a lei. La strinse fra le braccia e respirò il profumo dei suoi capelli con un sospiro di sollievo.

“È per questo che hai fatto così presto? Noia?” lo provocò lei con tono malizioso nonostante il sonno.

“Vuoi costringermi ad adularti, Molly Hooper?”

“Mmm... forse.” replicò lei con un sorriso.

“Mi mancava la tua presenza confortante. È questo che desideravi sentirmi dire?”

“Anche tu mi sei mancato. Mr Darcy non è niente in confronto a te.”

Sherlock rise e le baciò le labbra, cullandola sino a che entrambi non sprofondarono nel sonno.

 

Uscì dalla doccia velocemente, asciugando i capelli in maniera approssimativa e iniziando a pettinarli rapidamente facendo una treccia che rendesse meno evidente il fatto che aveva deciso di non utilizzare il phon.

_Non che avesse realmente deciso_. Era in terribile ritardo, non aveva scelta.

Da quando viveva con Sherlock le capitava spesso. La mattina facevano fatica a staccarsi l’uno dall’altra, anche perché allontanarsi da quel Dio greco con cui divideva il letto era una vera tortura e lei non era mai stata una persona stoica.

Ridacchiò tra sé, arrossendo ripensando a quella mattina. Era una donna adulta ma con Sherlock si sentiva come una ragazzina al primo amore e non riusciva a smettere di pensare ai loro corpi allacciati insieme.

Scosse la testa tentando di ritrovare la lucidità. Poteva lasciarsi andare a simili fantasticherie una volta arrivata al Barts e timbrato il cartellino. Avrebbe avuto diverse ore di solitudine in obitorio che avrebbe potuto occupare ripensando a quanto fosse fortunata.

Iniziò a lavarsi i denti domandandosi ancora, per l’ennesima volta, che cosa avesse mai fatto per meritarsi tanto. 

_Naturalmente sapeva cosa aveva fatto._ Lo aveva amato, difeso, aiutato, sopportato e supportato per anni. 

Quello che non le era chiaro era il perché, all’improvviso, lui avesse cominciato a interessarsi a lei. Secondo sua madre era per via del suo fidanzamento con Tom che aveva scatenato in lui un irrazionale istinto di possesso.

Non sapeva se fosse vero. Magari era stato quello o magari no. 

O forse era stato perché lei lo aveva aiutato con la sua _morte_. O forse no.

Non che si lamentasse. Poco importava il perché e il come, quello che contava era che lui sembrava adorarla e che non era mai stata così felice.

Dopo un’altra occhiata all’orologio, sciacquò la bocca dal dentifricio e si vestì in due minuti, uscendo dal bagno come una furia.

“Tardi, tardi, tardi, tardi...” continuava a dire nervosamente mentre si dirigeva verso il tavolo dove era stata premurosamente preparata la colazione da Mrs. Hudson.

“Non è più tardi di ieri.” Commentò lui che aveva distolto l’attenzione dal suo quotidiano per osservarla, ma lei non lo notò.

“Ieri era tardissimo, oggi devo arrivare prima...” replicò prima di bere in unico sorso la sua tazza di caffè.

“Non a discapito della tua colazione. Siediti, Molly.”

Lei si bloccò, rendendosi conto in quel momento che aveva imburrato il pane tostato in piedi e che stava per mangiare le uova nello stesso modo.

“Oh, certo.” Accettò accomodandosi mentre addentava velocemente il pane e iniziando a mangiare le uova.

Voltò il viso verso di lui e notò un’espressione divertita e maliziosa su quello di lui. Non poté evitare di sorridere di rimando, deglutendo nervosamente e sentendosi incredibilmente sciocca.

“Mi spiace averti fatto _tardare_ anche questa mattina.”

“Non dispiacerti o sarò io a esserne dispiaciuta.” Spiegò lei ripulendo al volo il suo piatto e deglutendo rapidamente. “Non rinuncerei a nulla di quello che succede fra noi, anche se poi devo correre per arrivare a lavoro.” Confessò avvicinandosi a lui e posando le labbra sulle sue.

Sherlock non ignorò il suggerimento e prese possesso della sua bocca mentre le sue grandi mani le circondavano la vita attirandola a sé.

“Tu vuoi farmi licenziare, vero?” mormorò Molly contro la sua bocca.

“Così potrei averti sempre a mia disposizione.”

“Tranne quando lavori... Non potrei aiutarti se perdessi il mio lavoro.”

“Ottima osservazione. Valuterò i pro e i contro con attenzione.” Replicò lui con ironia prima di baciarla ancora.

“Devo davvero andare, Sherlock...” disse lei con tristezza.

“Lo so.” Ammise lui accarezzandole il viso e baciandola all’angolo della bocca.

Molly sorrise e ricambiò delicatamente prima di alzarsi e raggiungere la sua giacca.

Si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e poi lei scese le scale saltellando, sentendosi come in una favola.

 

Prima di mezzogiorno aveva già completato la sua analisi chimica dell’acqua minerale di ogni singola marca reperibile a Londra. 

_Le porcherie contenute in quella che viene considerata “acqua pura” sono inimmaginabili._

Inoltre, aveva anche composto una musica da usare come ninnananna per la piccola Watson. Stava valutando come impiegare il resto della giornata in attesa di un nuovo caso quando il campanello aveva suonato.

Aveva iniziato a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza e si era posizionato alla finestra, spalle all’ingresso, con in mano il violino. Una posa drammatica era sempre necessaria quando suo fratello arrivava a Baker Street.

“ _No_.” Esclamò mentre pizzicava le corde dello strumento. “Non accetterò nessun caso da parte del Governo Britannico. Né da te.”

“Non si tratta di una richiesta ufficiale. È... personale.”

A quelle parole, Sherlock si voltò incuriosito. Lesse nel viso stanco di Mycroft una reale apprensione. Era successo qualcosa di grave che coinvolgeva qualcuno a cui teneva molto.

“Di cosa si tratta?”

“Rapimento. Un mio agente è scomparso durante un indagine sotto copertura e... temo che i servizi segreti non siano all’altezza.”

“Allora è una richiesta ufficiale.”

“No, non ti sto chiedendo aiuto come membro del Governo. Ti sto chiedendo aiuto come fratello.”

Sherlock fece qualche passo nella sua direzione e si fermò di fronte a lui. La maschera di ghiaccio era crollata. Riusciva a leggere nei suoi occhi che non stava mentendo.

“Chi è? Perché faresti questo per un tuo agente?”

“Si tratta di Anthea. Non posso abbandonarla.”

Sherlock annuì. Avrebbe dovuto sospettarlo. Da molto tempo era a conoscenza del forte legame che univa Mycroft e la sua assistente, ma aveva sempre finto di non notarlo.

“Dimmi di più. Che tipo di lavoro sotto copertura stava svolgendo?”

“Stava lavorando come assistente personale di Simon Barry, magnate delle telecomunicazioni. Doveva indagare su una sua probabile connessione con la mafia russa. Purtroppo non abbiamo sue notizie da sedici ore. Abbiamo già eseguito i controlli con i nostri agenti ma è svanita nel nulla. Ho bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile.”

“Va bene. Inviami i dettagli, intanto chiamo John.”

“Grazie.”

Sherlock annuì e prese il telefono facendo partire una chiamata mentre Mycroft se ne andava con una smorfia preoccupata.

 

Molly sbadigliò mentre chiudeva una cella frigorifera. Era piuttosto stanca. Non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa, fare una doccia, e rannicchiarsi tra le braccia di Sherlock. Sorrise a quel pensiero confortante ma fu riportata alla realtà da un trillo del telefono.

 

_Sono fuori per un caso. Non so a che ora rientrerò. SH_

 

Sospirò. A quanto pare la attendeva un’altra serata con Orgoglio e Pregiudizio, in attesa che il suo Mr Darcy tornasse a casa.

 

_Stai attento. E svegliami quando rientri. MH_

 

Stava mettendo via il telefono nella tasca del camicie quando suonò di nuovo, ma questa volta non era un messaggio. E non era Sherlock.

“Ciao Mary!”  
“Ciao Molly, scusa se ti disturbo... Sei a lavoro, vero?”  
“Sì, ma non mi hai disturbato.”

“Senti, non te lo chiederei se non fosse un’emergenza... Potresti badare ad Amy stanotte?”

“Oh. Certo, naturalmente. Ma che succede? È successo qualcosa? John sta bene?”

“Sì, lui sta bene, solo che devo fare una cosa che non posso rimandare. È troppo importante.”

“Capisco. Appena finisco il turno vengo da te, d’accordo?”

“Grazie, Molly, davvero. Mi stai salvando la vita.” Concluse l’amica chiudendo la conversazione.

La patologa sospirò. Era piuttosto strano ma non voleva essere invadente. Se Mary diceva che era una cosa importante, lei le credeva. Erano amiche e si fidavano l’una dell’altra.

Per non dimenticarsene, avvisò immediatamente Sherlock. Altrimenti correva il rischio che, non trovandola nel loro letto, intraprendesse un’inutile indagine alle tre del mattino.

 

_Passerò la notte da Mary. Ci vediamo domattina. MH_

 

Lui non rispose, ma non era un problema. Probabilmente era impegnato nel suo caso e avrebbe letto il messaggio in seguito.

 

Quando, un’ora e mezza dopo, suonò al campanello di casa Watson, fu una Mary decisamente inedita ad aprire la porta. O, almeno, inedita per lei.

Era vestita completamente di nero, con dei pantaloni militari, un golf a collo alto e scarponi. Molly non poté trattenere la sorpresa dato che l’aveva sempre vista con indosso colori chiari e pastello.

“Oh, Molly, grazie al cielo. Ti aspettavo con ansia.” Spiegò l’amica facendola entrare e indossando un giubbotto senza maniche nero che sembrava essere antiproiettile. 

“Mary, ma cosa succede? Mi sto preoccupando.”

“Molly, è una cosa che devo fare. Per il futuro della mia famiglia.”

“John ne è a conoscenza?”

“No, e credo sia meglio così.”

“Ma...”

“Molly, ti prego, non dirglielo. È solo una missione, un’ultima missione, e il mio passato verrà cancellato con un colpo di spugna. È l’unico modo per garantire un futuro sereno a mia figlia.”

Molly era confusa. Non capiva del tutto ciò che diceva Mary, anche se Sherlock le aveva raccontato che aveva lavorato anche per la CIA. Sapeva, però, che doveva sostenere l’amica e avere fiducia in lei.

“Capisco. Vai, allora. E stai attenta. Io penserò a Amy.”

Mary la abbracciò con gratitudine, poi passò a baciare la bimba nella culla.

“Mamma torna presto, tesoro mio.” Aveva mormorato contro i suoi capelli biondi. “Ha già mangiato ed è stata cambiata. Dormirà almeno un’altra ora prima della prossima pappa.” Informò Molly con tono deciso.

Poi, senza aggiungere altro, aveva indossato un cappello nero  e preso uno zaino, scappando via.

 

La serata era passata serenamente. Amy era una bambina molto tranquilla e occuparsi di lei era davvero piacevole. Inoltre, aveva avuto il buon senso di mettere in borsa _Orgoglio e Pregiudizio_ e aveva potuto continuare la sua lettura, rendendo partecipe anche la bambina del fascino immortale di Mr Darcy.

E poi, stanca ma soddisfatta, si era addormentata nel divano, tenendo la culla accanto a sé.

Erano circa le tre del mattino quando un grande trambusto e delle voci concitate le avevano svegliate. Mary, John e Sherlock erano entrati nell’appartamento e i coniugi Watson erano impegnati in un’accesa discussione.

“Non posso credere che tu possa aver rischiato la vita a quel modo! Hai pensato a me? E a nostra figlia?”

“Dipende, John. Ti riferisci in generale o in confronto con te? Perché anche tu rischi costantemente la vita!”

“Questa è una cosa diversa!”  
“In che modo lo sarebbe?”

“Io non vado in giro armato come un terrorista! Diamine, Mary! In quello zaino hai un arsenale!”

“Sì, e so usarlo come un chirurgo, quindi stai molto attento a te, John Watson!”

“Ma vuoi dirmi almeno perché? Perché hai rischiato così tanto?”  
“L’ho fatto per noi, John! Per ripulire il mio passato e avere un futuro sereno!”  
“Ti ho detto che mi preoccuperò io del nostro futuro!”  
“Sì, e mi hai anche detto che il mio passato è affare mio. E io me ne stavo occupando!”

Molly era rimasta immobile a osservarli. Era ancora intontita dal sonno ma stava cominciando a capire. A quanto pareva il caso che stavano seguendo Sherlock e John e la missione di Mary, coincidevano. Le sfuggivano ancora i dettagli, però.

Alzò lo sguardo verso Sherlock, che era rimasto immobile e in silenzio sulla porta. Con sorpresa, si rese conto che stava guardando lei. Gli sorrise, ma lui non ricambiò. Sembrava essere irritato ma non ne comprendeva il motivo.

In quel momento, Amy si mise a piangere e lei si avvicinò alla bambina, prendendola in braccio per cullarla.

“Ecco, hai visto? L’hai svegliata!” esclamò Mary accusando suo marito e prendendo la bambina dalle braccia di Molly e allontanandosi verso la camera da letto.

“È anche colpa tua!” replicò suo marito seguendola.

A quel punto, Sherlock e Molly si ritrovarono soli nel salotto dei Watson. Lei si avvicinò a lui con aria interrogativa.

“Sherlock, che succede?”

“Mi hai mentito.” Disse lui con tono tagliente.

“Cosa? Io non...”

“Avevi detto che eri con Mary e, invece, lei era impegnata in un operazione di salvataggio armata sino ai denti. Per poco non ci sparavamo a vicenda. Non posso credere che tu mi abbia mentito.”

“Non ti ho mentito.”

“Molly, negare l’evidenza è patetico oltre che offensivo. Mi hai detto di essere con Mary.”

“Io non l’ho mai detto.” Disse lei accigliandosi. “Non ho detto che ero _con Mary_ , ma che ero _da Mary._ Facevo la baby-sitter. Non potevo sapere che sarebbe andata così!”

Lui si stupì, perdendo la sua aria accigliata per qualche secondo, ma ridivenne immediatamente triste.  
“Non potevo sapere che tu non eri con lei! Hai idea di cosa ho pensato quando ho visto Mary?”

Molly sussultò. Aveva davvero creduto che lei fosse lì con Mary, armata sino ai denti? Lei che correva in mezzo a una pioggia di proiettili? _Andiamo, siamo seri._ Persino Amy avrebbe capito che era impossibile!

“Quando l’ho riconosciuta, il mio primo pensiero è stato chiedermi se tu fossi lì, in quell’inferno, o se fossi al sicuro.” Spiegò lui con voce spezzata che le faceva intuire quanta fosse stata la sua ansia. “E, nei minuti che mi ci sono voluti per avere conferma della tua incolumità, il mio cervello ha delineato ogni possibile scenario. _I più terribili._ ”

“Sherlock... Mi dispiace. Non credevo che...”

“Io ho bisogno di sapere dove sei. Ho bisogno di sapere che sei sempre al sicuro.” Ripeteva lui con aria sconvolta mentre camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza. “Ho bisogno di potermi fidare ciecamente della donna che amo!”

Molly spalancò gli occhi e, un istante dopo, lui la imitò, come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento di quello che aveva detto.

“Devo andare.” Esclamò fuggendo oltre la porta.

Molly cercò di seguirlo e lo chiamò per le scale, ma era troppo tardi. Era scomparso.

Rientrò nell’appartamento ancora confusa.

“Dove è andato Sherlock?” chiese John ricomparendo con in braccio la piccola Amy.

“Via... Lui... è andato via.” Balbettò Molly mentre cominciava a chiedersi che cosa ci facesse ancora lì. “Io... devo raggiungerlo.” Decise rimettendosi le scarpe e la giacca.

“Ma...” obbiettò l’amico mentre si voltava verso sua moglie che nel frattempo aveva indossato un comodo pigiama.

“Mi spiace ma, ora che siete rientrati, non avete più bisogno di una baby-sitter.” Spiegò Molly raccogliendo le sue cose in fretta e furia.

“Molly, è notte fonda. Non ti lascio prendere un taxi a quest’ora!”  
“Sì, Molly, resta. Scusa se siamo stati un po’... irascibili.” Aggiunse Mary cercando di trattenerla.

“Non è per voi, devo assolutamente parlare a Sherlock. Immediatamente.”

“Lascia almeno che ti accompagni!” propose John mentre metteva la bimba nella culla.

“Non sarà necessario, John. Grazie. Buonanotte.” Concluse uscendo dall’appartamento e correndo in strada alla ricerca di un taxi.

 

Sherlock rientrò al 221b sbattendo la porta. 

Doveva riflettere. Salito al piano superiore afferrò il violino, incurante del fatto che fossero all’incirca le quattro del mattino, e iniziò a suonare, alla ricerca di un po’ di calma che lo aiutasse a districare il groviglio che aveva in testa.

Era così concentrato che nemmeno sentì la povera Mrs. Hudson che, svegliata da quel trambusto, lo implorava di smetterla perché i vicini avrebbero potuto lamentarsi. 

Non poteva credere a quello che era successo. Aveva lasciato che i sentimenti prendessero il sopravvento su di lui tanto da impedirgli di lavorare. 

_Tanto da confessare ingenuamente ciò che provava._

Per un attimo gli tornò in mente l’espressione che aveva visto in suo fratello quando aveva incrociato lo sguardo di una Anthea decisamente provata. La povera ragazza era stata tenuta prigioniera e persino torturata, solo per avere il nome dell’uomo per cui lavorava. 

Lei, però, aveva sopportato senza fiatare. 

Sherlock aveva visto la sua minuta figura, avvolta in una coperta, dirigersi verso Mycroft, ignorando gli avvertimenti dei paramedici, e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, tuffarsi fra le sue braccia, in lacrime. 

Mycroft l’aveva stretta a sé e aveva socchiuso gli occhi con un sospiro di sollievo, lasciando cadere la sua maschera di impassibilità per qualche secondo. Poi, tornando in sé, l’aveva fatta salire sulla sua berlina nera e l’aveva portata via.*

Quella vista, di cui apparentemente era l’unico beneficiario, l'aveva reso consapevole di come la relazione con Molly lo avesse cambiato. Così come suo fratello, aveva perso la sua corazza che lo proteggeva dalla sofferenza e lo aiutava a focalizzarsi solo sul lavoro. Ora aveva dei sentimenti che erano perennemente in conflitto con la sua razionalità. 

Era furioso con lei, per averlo fatto preoccupare e averlo distratto dal suo lavoro, eppure non voleva altro che stringerla a sé, così come aveva fatto suo fratello con la sua assistente.

Avrebbe dovuto essere disgustato da se stesso, dal modo in cui il suo stupido cuore aveva ceduto a qualcosa di così banale, ma la scena a cui aveva assistito aveva solo acuito la sua preoccupazione nei confronti di Molly. Anche se sapeva che era al sicuro a casa Watson, aveva sentito il bisogno di vederla immediatamente.

Prima che potessero impedirglielo, si era unito a John e Mary ed era andato con loro. Certo non si aspettava di trovarsi di fronte una Molly inconsapevole di tutto. Non si era nemmeno resa conto della preoccupazione che aveva provato per lei. Non era riuscito a trattenersi dal vomitarle addosso tutta la sua indignazione. _E a confessarle che l’amava._

Ed era fuggito via non appena se ne era reso conto.

Era dunque questo l’amore? Quella sensazione di sentirsi incompleto e infelice sino a che non incontrava il suo sguardo? Quel groviglio confuso e doloroso che provava, era l’amore?

Troppo concentrato sui suoi pensieri, sussultò quando sentì una mano sfiorargli una spalla. Voltandosi, si trovò di fronte a Molly. Deglutì nervosamente. Cosa avrebbe dovuto dire, ora?

“Stai disturbando tutto il quartiere.” aveva detto lei prendendogli gentilmente il violino dalle mani.

Lui glielo aveva lasciato fare e aveva guardato mentre lo posava nella sua custodia.

“Credo che dovremmo parlare.” aveva aggiunto Molly con sguardo preoccupato.

Lui fece un profondo respiro, voltandosi verso di lei, ma non aveva il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi.

“Sherlock... Ti prego.”

Non poté evitare di obbedire. Desiderava troppo specchiarsi in quegli occhi castani e, alla fine, cedette. 

Quello che vide furono due pozze lucide, brillanti e profonde, che esprimevano solo amore. 

“Molly, mi dispiace.”

“Di cosa, esattamente?” replicò lei ridendo. “Di esserti preoccupato per me? O di avermi detto che mi ami?”

Inevitabilmente, anche lui rise. In effetti, detto così era ridicolo.

“Mi dispiace di essermi arrabbiato con te.”

“E a me dispiace di non averti detto di Mary. Volevo solo essere leale alla mia amica, non pensavo che questo avrebbe potuto crearti dei problemi.”

“Molly, non so cosa farei se ti succedesse qualcosa. Non posso permettermi di perderti.”

Lei si sollevò sulle punte e gli allacciò le braccia al collo, per poi baciarlo delicatamente all'angolo della bocca.

“Non succederà. Ricordi? Sarò qui per tutto il tempo che mi vorrai.”

Sherlock sorrise e si chinò a baciare le sue piccole labbra, prima con dolcezza e poi con maggiore decisione.

“Mmm... Sherlock...” mugugnò lei contro le sue labbra. “Andiamo a letto.” disse infine staccandosi da lui il tanto necessario da potergli sussurrare quelle dolci e invitanti parole.

Lui non si fece pregare e la sollevò prendendola per i fianchi, per poi trascinarla con sé nella camera da letto.

 

Aprì lentamente le palpebre, solo per trovare dei riccioli neri che coprivano il viso. Sorrise e ne aspirò il profumo prima di sollevare una mano e spostarli con delicatezza. Sherlock dormiva accanto a lei, trattenendola per la vita e con il viso affondato nel suo collo. Cercò il suo viso e ne baciò gli zigomi, svegliandolo.

“Mmm... Molly...” mormorò lui cercando le sue labbra ancor prima di aprire gli occhi.

Prima che potesse anche solo pensare di ribellarsi, lui era rotolato su di lei e le sue mani la stavano accarezzando sapientemente facendole venire i brividi.

“Ti amo.” gli sussurrò all'orecchio mentre lo accoglieva dentro di sé.

“Oh, Molly...” disse lui fermandosi un istante solo per incatenare gli occhi a suoi. “Non bastano due parole per descrivere quello che provo per te...” iniziò ma si fermò come se non sapesse come proseguire. 

“Oh, Sherlock, non devi dirmelo per forza...”

  
 “Potrei sbagliarmi perché non mi sono mai sentito così in vita mia, ma... credo di amarti.”  dichiarò infine lui. “Sei la mia vita, Molly Hooper.”   


Molly rise, felice, e lo baciò. Era la più bella dichiarazione d'amore che avesse mai sentito, ed era tutta per lei. Lui ricambiò regalandole quello sguardo infantile che aveva quando era genuinamente felice.

Passarono tutta la giornata in quel letto, facendo l'amore e coccolandosi, mentre progettavano il loro futuro.

 

 

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> *Per chi ha letto la mia raccolta “Alphabet” riconoscerà la stessa scena descritta nel capitolo _Weakness_.  
> 


End file.
